


Love and Order

by EvilRegalDarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalDarling/pseuds/EvilRegalDarling
Summary: Emma Swan sleeps with new people every couple of days to get over the hurt of her cheating ex wife. Her main focus is seeing her daughter and catching bad guys. Soon she finds herself with a new beautiful partner Lieutenant Regina Mills. Regina Mills starts new life in New York trying to get away from a dark place back in Boston.





	1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling she looked around trying to put the pictures together to where she ended up last night. Looking down on an unfamiliar sheet covering her naked body Emma Swan blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to replay last night's party. This is the 4th time this month that Emma does this to herself. She parties every chance she gets and always ends up with a stranger at the end of the night. After a tough divorce and being cheated on she's tired of trying to find something she feels is missing in her life. She looked over to her side, eyes landed on a clock "shit" she mumbled. She had to leave for work now and if she catches a taxi home to change her clothes, she could make it to work on time. She got dressed as fast as she could, clueless to a pair of blue eyes watching her

"You don't have to leave so soon" the brunette whispered, startled Emma turned to look at the beauty before her she looked at this woman's beautiful body and face as she tried desperately to remember her name but no luck, tempted to get back in bed she looked into those blues eyes and smirked

"I would love to be the nice girl in the morning and take you out to breakfast but that's not who I am (not anymore) she thought. I have to be at work in 30 minutes,"

Emma turned around to sitting on the bed to put on her shoes on not feeling the mysterious lady leaving her bed and when she looked up, she could barely keep her eyes away from the naked figure in front of her

"I guess being late for two minutes won't hurt," she smiled with lustful eyes.

She moved as fast as she could but she knew it would be no use as she was already late. The cold weather of Manhattan made her wish for a hot cup of coffee, which she didn't even have time for it this morning yet. She had her long blonde wet hair up in a ponytail; she had applied light makeup to cover up her pale skin but with this weather and running around, her cheeks were probably a light shade of pink, today was a dress down kind of day dark blue jeans paired with a blue button-up shirt tucked in her jeans she wasn't in the mood to wear anything fancy. Emma rushed into the building and marched down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button to call it up to her floor. After a few minutes she heard people talking coming from inside the elevator. It stopped when the door slid open several of the people inside were wearing the blue uniform. She looked at every single one while they look everywhere else except her leaving it a quiet ride up. She stepped out when the elevator reached her destination leaving everyone else to whisper about her. People would stare and whisper about Emma sometimes they would call her "cold hearted" or "ice queen" but she didn't care as long as she got her job done. Becoming a detective was always her dream she followed her father's footsteps and now she's here she would let no one else take that from her or make her feel bad about the things she had to do for the job. She was so lost in her mind she didn't see her boss watching her curiously. She looked up and met with his glare she tried to focus on his face and she could see that he was giving her an "I'm sorry" look meaning work will be hell today.

"Oh great," she whispered. Before walking to her desk she made her first stop in front of a pot full of bitter coffee even if the coffee here was horrible she couldn't keep herself from drinking it.

"Rough night, huh?"

That voice she would recognize anywhere she turned around and saw a face she sees everyday she sighed

"Ruby you know nothing about my nights."

Ruby Lucas was Emma's partner and she was quite beautiful. Long brown hair, bright green eyes her beautiful smile she was someone that Emma would date but being her partner she would never cross that line.

"Well, Mary told me enough to last me a lifetime of scarring, I still don't understand why it's so hard for you to commit to someone but instead you sleep with random chicks. It won't make you feel better and ever since Serena you've been going around like a headless chicken. What was this chick's name today?"

Emma smiled but deep inside she wanted to slap Mary silly for telling her work partner about her personal life.

"You and Mary buddies now? You realize she's into Whales not you right?"

Em gets close to Ruby's face with an agitated face

"Don't talk about Serena again,"

She walked away from Ruby and sat down at her messy desk, there were papers all over desk but that one blue folder with the assignment for today. Ruby sat on her desk giving her a look of excitement. Without glancing at Emma's way she put her hand out waiting for it. Ruby always sneaked a peek of their cases before she even has the chance of showing up at the precinct. Taking the folder from her she noticed how thick the file is, knowing it's not a single homicide but multiples. She hears her phone ringing picking it up without even looking at it she answers. They have found another body looking up at Ruby she mouths

"Let's go,"

Getting up from her chair she grab the file and her jacket.

On the way to the crime scene she had her partner read out the file while she drove. So far there's 3 female victims who died from strangulation; they were badly beaten and severe bruising in cervix but each rape kit came clean, no semen meaning the perp was using protection. The only connection she can see right now from it was their light auburn hair and milky white skin. Honking at cars that wouldn't move made her frustrated. Even with the siren on people just won't budge and therefore she was always late to crime scenes, it was never her fault but traffic in this city. She honks at a car in front of them who has stopped on a one-way street not giving enough space for her to drive through. Ruby opens the door on the passengers side and gets out of the car with an annoying look on her face she jogs up to the front cars window and Emma can't hear what Ruby's saying to the stranger she only sees the badge being shown to the driver. After 3 minutes her partner jogs back into the SUV with a smirk on her face as the car in front of them speeds off.

She drives and takes quick glances at Ruby "So what did you tell them this time?"

Every time something like this happens to them it's always a different funny threat that probably makes those poor people pee their pants.

Ruby turns to the window trying to hold her laughter "Well I noticed that Johnny boy had a wedding band on his left hand while the blonde next to him didn't but he had his hand almost up her skirt. I told him if he didn't move his car I would happily find his wife to give a little advice. I thought his eyes would fall out of his face."

Laughing at her partner she pulls up to Central Park where she sees all the cops cars she stops the engine but before Emma can open the door Ruby puts her hand on her shoulder

"Try to be nice to them this time, please? We have to work with them every day and I'm tired of them staring at us with a dirty look every time we walk into a room or even out here."

Emma gets out of the SUV and walks towards the scene with Ruby trailing up behind her

"Be nice? How can I be nice? They always mess up the crime scene! Remember when officer Martinez touched everything in that apartment with his bare hands? He didn't even use gloves. Adding more fingerprints for our team to analyze."

She can already see a body on a brush of leaves grabbing a glove from an officer nearby she walks up to Susan Mead who's looking at the body.

"Dr. Mead what do we have here?"

She looks to the side trying to get a look at the victim's body and she noticed right away the light auburn hair on the victim. Looking closely she lifts up the victims hair and sees handprints on her throat meaning another strangulation. Dr. Mead looks up from the body to detective Swan

"What are you doing here detective? SVU detectives are on the case."

Looking closely at Detective Swan she turns around towards the body

"Don't you look nice today detective. Another fun night?"

Hearing Ruby laughter in the back she turns her eyes from the body to the back of the doctor's head smiling

"If I remember correctly, you were a part of my late night loneliness one time… good times."

Emma smirks she couldn't see the doctor's face, but she knows she caused the doctor to blush.

"Is this the same as the other 3 victims? Hailey Campbell, Cassidy Elliot and Kendra Wilson all three were strangulated, beaten and sexually abused. So far I see that whoever doing this has a type."

Emma walks around the doctor looking at the victim's hands and feet

"He's been tying them up. Look at the marks on their wrist and ankles; I think it might be with a rope? No, maybe not… look at the pattern of the marks it's not anything I can think of. Oh! Chains!"

She looks at the doctor almost cringing since Mead doesn't like when Emma starts off without her getting a word into it. Sighing loudly the doctor looks up at Ruby who's been silent this whole time, which is nothing new there. The girl was a chatterbox but when it was something like this, she's always quiet. Keeping her eyes on Ruby

"A chain not a rope would cause the patterns. This young lady might have been sexually abused since there's bruising on her thighs but I'm not sure if she died of strangulation or the trauma in the back of her head."

Mead lifts the victim's head up so both detectives can see the wound.

"We have to do an autopsy to see which one was the caused of the death. While I work on that with my team why don't you two take her photo and run it through the database for missing people and see if you can match her to any missing person or if she's in your database."

Emma stares at the doctor with her mouth slightly jarred feeling the wind pick up she crosses her arms

"Thanks Doctor,"

She bites her cheek ready to say something to the doctor but Ruby physically turns her around and pushes her away from the crime scene

"Did you hear all that? She can't tell me what to do!"

"She's a doctor and she's right we have to find out who Jane doe is right now"

Looking ahead Emma sees a car pulling up mumbling under her breath

"Oh, hell no!"

Ruby squints her eyes to see Serena and her partner coming out of the car and she puts her hand on Em's shoulder whispering

"please don't start this right now,"

Emma turns towards Ruby

"Are you kidding me right now? Why is she here? I can't work with her! She won't let me see her Ruby! It's not fair because she's the one who cheated on me and broke my heart!".

Ruby throws Em a sympathy look and turns to Detective Serena Greyson and Ethan giving them a tight smile

"Hello detectives we finished talking to Doctor Mead"

She points behind her

"She wants us to run her photo in the database to see if the victim is in the missing person's database."

Serena keeps her eyes trained on Emma giving her a questioning look

"Why are you guys here? It's our case so I would appreciate if you two would stay out."

Emma finally speaks

"We got the case this morning. Yes, it's an SVU case but as a homicide detectives we will be on the case as well and if you don't like it"

She looks straight at Serena while saying bitterly

"Ah you should talk to your boss. Have a good day detectives." She smirks

Walking away she throws Ruby the car keys

"That was rude,"

Giving Ruby a death stare Em turns towards the window biting her lip knowing Ruby was right but she can't stand being near her ex-wife.

While she's sitting waiting for their Technical Analyst to find out who's this new victim. Aside from Ruby and her boss she's always loved working with Belle known as Belle Quinn she's the best technical analyst that Emma knows. Lieutenant Hammer sighs before calling Emma to his office

'Today will be a long day' he thought.

Emma walks into the office explaining the captain what's going on but he stops her

"It's not about the case detective,"

She raises her eyebrow giving him a curious look

"What is it Logan?"

Lieutenant hesitates before spilling it out

"You'll get a new partner as of now and Ruby will ride alongside with Jayden," he cringes as he sees her face.

Emma can't believe her ears,

"What?" She steps up

"You can't be serious! She's my partner and you can't just switch us and put her with that airhead! I won't allow it!"

She breathes heavy; he pushes himself to look taller Em can be scary, but he needs her right now.

"I can do it because I'm the lieutenant what I say goes, and that's it."

She sits down trying to control her emotions she softens her voice

"But why? We've been partners for years now and I can trust her with my life. I don't want to look after another rookie."

He feels bad for doing this to his best detective

"It'll be only for two months after my retirement you can switch back and you won't be dealing with a rookie but my replacement. I just need you to show her what we do here and she needs someone to show her around the city as well she's new and I don't want other detectives busting her chops for not knowing how they work around here or treating her badly because she's new but her working with you for two months they'll respect her the same way they respect you."

She laughs "They respect me because I earned it and I don't deal with their shit I put my foot down."

She smirks

"As you said I'm your best detective that's got to earn a lot of respect."

He chuckles at her cockiness

"Well, will you please just do this for me? I'll own you."

She looks up at him 'what a big softy' she thinks and points her index finger towards him and glaring

"You'll own me that bottle of whiskey I've been waiting a while now for it"

With that she stands walking towards the door but stops turning around

"You must tell Ruby and call the SVU captain because they put Serena on the case and you know I cannot work with her."

He sighs ever since Em got a divorce she's been different

"She still doesn't let you see your kid?"

Hammer can see her eyes and he knows she's suffering. The only people she can talk to about this was Hammer, Mary and Ruby she frowns

"No, she won't let me see her and it's been 2 weeks already I bet you my own little girl doesn't remember me anymore"

"Emma she knows who you are and that little girl loves you more than anything but don't worry I'll talk to the captain"

She smiles being glad he hears her out.

Walking out of the office Em looks towards Ruby while she eats her donut while licking the frosting off first and she cringes on how nasty her partner can be

"Can you stop eating your donut like that, it's disgusting!"

Ruby flinches she got caught eating her delicious treat looking up she pushes the donut up

"Would you like a piece?"

"No, I think I'll pass" She sits down and sighs

"What did Hammer say to you?"

"He wants to talk to you too I suggest you stop eating that donut and go talk to him"

Ruby shoves her donut in her mouth making her look like a chipmunk and wipes her hand on her tissue bundled up on her desk

"thanks partner,"

Em assumes that's what her partner said once Ruby is on her way to the Captain's office she looks at the files on her desk she hears Belle calling her name. Belle walks up to Emma's desk pulling a chair on the side to sit

"I found the victim's name Mariah Taylor,"

"That was fast,"

"Her fiancé made a report on a missing person 3 days ago,"

"This means that the perp had the victim for a three days," Em cringes thinking about what the bastard probably did to that poor lady.

"Her family contacts are in files right here," She hands the detective the files.

"Thank you, Belle you're a big part of this team,"

Belle blushes "I hope you find the person who's doing this to these poor women,"

"He's not a person but an animal," Em says with pure hatred.

"Okay" Belle squeaks out, and she gets up to leave, this guy will wish he was never born once detective Swan catches him.

Emma looks towards the Lieutenant's office seeing through the window that Ruby was pacing around. She turns her head away and picks up the phone dialing the victim's fiancé's number

"Hello Sir, this is Detective Swan we have information on your fiancee's can you come down to our precinct to answer a couple of questions, please?"

"Oh god! Is she okay? Have you guys found her? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Sir can you please come down here and we will talk to you,"

As she was giving the fiancé, the precinct address Ruby sits on the side of the room on her desk giving Emma a puppy look.

"Thank you, sir we will see you soon,"

She puts the phone down and motions Ruby to walk to her desk

"It'll be for a while and after that we will ride together again."

"I can't believe he's doing this to us right in the middle of a case!"

"Ruby it'll be okay and I'll keep you posted on the case" she flips her hand in a lazy matter as she continues

"I should be the one worried because I don't even know this lady and you know airhead," she chuckles as Ruby gives her a pointed look.

"If he so mentions anything about 'oh I can turn you straight baby' I will strangle him,"

"I think it's the other way around he can probably turn a straight lady gay after being with him," Em says with a serious face

Ruby doubles over laughing hard "You are so mean"

"You said you would strangle him and I'm the mean one?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, that's right Belle found out who's the victim, Mariah Taylor and her fiancé Jay Gomez filed a missing report 3 days ago,"

"The perp had her for over 24 hours? From the other victims reports they were to report missing and after 24 hours found dead," Ruby frowned and said

"Why did he keep this one?"

"Maybe this victim didn't fight him as much? Sedated? There wasn't a lot of cut on her body like the other victims or he knew this one personally and wanted to take his time?"

Ruby shivered looking into the pictures in the files

"You think Dr. Mead is done with the autopsy?"

"I'll call her,"

Em picks up the phone while dialing she looks at Ruby

"Would you mind talking to the fiancé while I go to see Dr. Mead?"

Ruby gives her a question look

"It's nothing like that! You know I hate dealing with the victim's family,"

"Because you think they're always hiding something?"

"People lie about everything,"

"Fine, but Hammer said your new partner will be in around noon and it's already 11 am I'm sure she's on her way,"

"Once she comes in just update her on the case and let her in when you break the news to the fiancé,"

Em drops the phone staring hard at it 'why does she hate me' she whispers loudly enough for Ruby to catch it

"If you didn't sleep with her, she wouldn't hate you but you did also you left her apartment before she woke up which makes her hate you 10 times more than normal,"

She glares at Ruby flipping her off and walks off to the elevator

Ruby laughs "I love you" she screams after Em.

Emma hates being in this place it's so dull the colors on the wall and how it's always cold in here even if it's winter or summer doesn't matter always cold. She walks through the door and find Dr. Mead on typing on the computer

"Ava?"

"What do you want detective?"

"I came down to see what you've found on the new victim,"

"I thought SVU was working on this case,"

"We're working together,"

"HA! You're working with your ex-wife? I don't believe it,"

Em shuts her jaw tightly

"Can you tell me what happened to Mariah I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know and I want to catch this son of a bitch before he gets another chance to do it again,"

"She didn't die from strangulation or the blunt force in the back of her head"

"What? I don't get it she fit with the other victims but not the cause of death?"

"I do believe it was the same killer, the length on the stabs meaning same knife size and the killer is still left handed but this one didn't seem she was brutally abused,"

"Ava they raped and killed her that brutal enough," she gives the doctor a hard look

"I'm saying that her body was cared for better than the other victims. He didn't hurt her that badly or stab her multiple times. We found semen with this one though,"

Em looked surprised

"He messed up? After 3 victims no DNA at all on all of them this one he left semen?"

"I don't think he messed up I think he didn't want to use protection with this victim. There's this bruising in her cervix but like I said it looks like her cared for this one even the way he laid her out on the leaves,"

"We can run the DNA to the database and see if he was ever in the system,"

"Well, detective Serena was actually already here, and she's already doing that,"

Sighing loudly "She was here before me but wait what caused her death?"

"There was high amounts of Barbiturate in her system and when keeping someone sedated with that drug and if not knowing how to use that kind of drug can kill someone,"

"You think he used that on this one but not on the other ones because he wanted to keep her around? He didn't use that on the other victims that probably why they had so many cuts. He sedated Mariah so she couldn't fight him off,"

"I think your killer just kept his victims sedated but if he does this again, he'll either keep his victim for a long time or kill them again if given too much of Barbiturate,"

Em takes her phone out texting Ruby the information she received from the doctor

"Thank you Ava and next time pick up your phone please," She looks up at the doctor

"You're not my boss detective,"

"I know you don't like me but this is work we're not on our personal time and for work, I take it seriously as you should,"

Emma turns walking away from the doctor and out of the building to her car she looks at her phone debating whether to call or not bother. She dials the number and lifts it up to her ear

"Hello Sir,"

"Hello Sweetheart I already told you to stop calling me Sir or Commissioner if no one is around,"

"You are my boss after all" Em hears a deep laugh on the other side of the phone

"Yes, but I raised you so when you call me sir I know you are in need of something,"

"Pa you know me so well,"

"I know you're working on the case with Serena and I know my daughter can give you a hard time. I'm assuming this is what you're calling me about?"

"Yes, Connor you know after everything I can't work with her and the only reason I go to a family dinner is so I can see my little girl"

"I feel a little hurt you don't come to see your old man,"

"You know that's not what I mean I love you like a dad but I can't even see Charlotte anymore and its torture" Em tries to wipe her tears away she missed her daughter more than anything

"I'm sorry Sweetheart for everything and I'm sorry your marriage didn't work out I still remember like it was yesterday when you two fell in love,"

"I still remember like it was yesterday when she cheated on me," She hears another deep sigh

"I'll talk to her and from what my deputy commissioner said they made an arrest the perp is Mike Wilson"

"Oh, wonderful!" She says sarcastically she stops for a second

"Didn't Serena arrest him before? I'm sure I've heard of that name before"

"She did and he was proven innocent last time and he had an alibi plus the victim didn't pick him from the line up,"

"Innocent? I'm sure and Serena probably won't let me try to get him to talk"

"I'm sure she'll keep you in the loop,"

"No, she won't but thanks for listening,"

"Always, you know I promised your dad before he died that I would always look after you forever and I meant it. Just because you and my daughter fell out doesn't mean I'll leave you. You're my daughter as well and you are making your dad proud and me too. I love you Emma."

Emma couldn't stop the tears now flowing out of her eyes "I love you too Pa I have to go now"

"Be careful, sweetheart,"

"Thank Pa you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye" she hangs up the phone and wipes her face once again. She drives out to chipotle knowing Ruby loves the burritos from that place she'll miss her partner. Maybe she'll grab something for her new partner even not knowing what she likes, a bowl just to be on the safe side.

On her way to chipotle she dials Ruby

"Hi did you talk to the fiancé?"

"Yes, and Serena arrest the perp already did she tell you?"

"Obviously not but Connor did" She stops for a second waiting for it

"You told on her? Oh man! I can't wait to see her face!"

"I didn't tell on anyone I needed to talk to someone,"

"You can talk to me,"

"I know Ruby but he's like my dad,"

"Daddy's girl,"

"If you continue, I'll turn the car around and not get food for you,"

"I'm sorry! What are you getting me?"

"Chipotle,"

"Remem- "

"Extra guacamole I know,"

"You're the best. You're new partner is here and she hot,"

"Ruby" She says in a warning voice

"Not my type don't worry but she's your type, and she's older too did I say hot?"

"Ruby"

"What?"

Emma hangs up smiling to herself Ruby hates it when she hangs up saying nothing else but she deserves it.


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted to move someplace new and forget about her past in Boston. There's a lot of bad memories in that city and moving to New York is a brand new start for her. Regina was never a friendly person and being a new city she plans on changing that. She was a great lieutenant and always got her work done but after being sexually abused she had enough of her cops looking at her differently. After she was kidnapped and was found tied to a bed and fully naked by her own man they started treating her differently. What happened to her in those days only made her stronger or so she thought. Today was her first day and she was so excited because no one knew her and they wouldn't look at her as a victim. She woke up thinking of what to wear to work, she couldn't wear her regular clothes since she'll be out in the field. Putting on pant suit and a nice blouse she did her make up and made her way out of her penthouse with a smile on her face 'today will be a good day' she thought. She had time to get to the station since she lived a couple of blocks away. Walking down the street she was amazed by this city and she loved this cold weather. After making a stop to get coffee she made her way to the precinct while she walked into the building she noticed many people staring at her and she was used to it by now. Man or woman would check her out and she had to admit she was beautiful, smiling to a nice officer who held the elevator's door for her

"Thank you Officer" She looks at his name pin

"Officer Tom" Tom put his hand out while checking this beautiful lady 'the stuff he could with that amazing body' his thoughts

Regina doesn't miss the way he's checking her out and put her hand in his shaking firmly

"I'm Lieutenant Mills and I do hope you don't look at every lady in this building like that officer," she smiles about how uncomfortable she made this poor guy feel

"No ma'am I'm truly sorry" after the elevator stops on their floor he quickly steps out and disappears quickly

She still feels pair of eyes on her and she figures its normal when a new face shows up of nowhere. She finds Lieutenant's Hammer's office and knocks on the door

"Come in" She hears someone calling out. Opening the door to the office she sees a pile of files on two chairs by the door and a mess on top of the table.

"Sorry about the mess I'm trying to get everything set before I leave" he says without looking up

"Hello Logan it's good to see you again" he lifts his head fast

"Oh my god Regina! Look at you! Wow you look beautiful" he smiles brightly at her

"Don't let Sherry hear you say that now" she smiles and looks at the man she meet many years ago his black hair is long gone replaced with grey hair he didn't have a beard before either

"She would probably agree with me I'm so happy you'll be replacing me I was scared they would send someone that my guys wouldn't like but I think they'll like you,"

"I meet one of your officers and he did like what he saw," She smirks up at Logan while he walks towards her and gives her a hug. Hugging him back she can smell his cheap cologne

"I'm sorry about that I'm sure I can talk to whoever it was" she steps back from him smiling softly

"no, it's okay I'm sure I scared him enough"

He chuckles at her knowing fully well that she can scare anyone easily

"Well you said you wanted to try the field before getting ready for your new position and I got you a partner and she's the best detective I have working for me, I think you will love working with her," he looks with adoration in his eyes as he talks about her new partner

"You care about my new partner?" Regina lifts up her eyebrow questioning

"Yes, I met her father when he partnered up with Connor and we were all good friends, terrible things happened to her family," he looks away sadly towards a picture hanging up on his wall. She takes a step towards the picture seeing younger Hammer, Connor and a guy she never saw before. Connor was on the left holding a little girl which she assumes is his kid and the stranger on the right holding a blonde little girl with a big smile on her face. Hammer in the middle was making funny face while the girls were laughing. She looks back at Logan smiling

"Who is he?"

"He was James Swan, the little girl he's holding is his kid Emma Swan and I'm only telling you this so you don't go asking her questions, her family was killed a year after that picture," He sighs but continues

"Connor and Swan were looking into a mobster and things didn't go well the leader ordered someone to kill Swan and his family,"

She looks up quickly

"The kid lived?"

"She was never in the house when it happened, Connor let Serena his daughter have a sleepover with Emma at his house and in the middle of the night he got a phone call about what happened. James and his wife were shot in bed while they were sleeping and I teamed up with Connor to catch the bastards who did it,"

Regina couldn't help but feel sad for the little girl in the picture who looked so happy in her dads arms

"Did you catch him?"

Logan smiles proudly with tears in his eyes

"That night when we told Emma what happened to her family she latched on to me and asked 'Uncle Logan will you catch the bad man who did this to my daddy and mommy' the moment I looked at those sad green eyes I made a promise that I kept and yes we caught the bastard" He sniffles and looks away sitting down in heavy thoughts

"I'm sorry Logan it must be hard losing a good friend" she gives him a sympathy look

"It was pretty hard for everyone but specially her" He points at the picture

"Connor took her in and she grew up to be just like her father, a wonderful detective"

"I'm glad you partnered me up with someone you care deeply for and thank you for telling me"

He laughs while he looks back at Regina

"You'll have a handful with this one Regina, she can be a pain in the ass but again that's why I put you with her,"

She smirks while running her hand through her brown hair

"So you put me with someone who will give me work?"

"She's stubborn and she fights for what she believes in even if she's wrong at times now does that remind you of someone?" He can't help but laugh at her sour face

"I'm not stubborn!" She responds quickly

"Sure, anyway she went out not long ago to get the autopsy report but I'll have Detective Lucas show you your desk for now and tell you about the case they're working on"

He gets up from his chair before she responded and opens his door

"Lucas get your ass in here now!"

'Gees I wonder if he talks to all of his people like this' Regina wonders as she stands up. She looks up she sees a tall brunette scrambling from her desk where she had her feet up looking like she just got caught doing something wrong. Regina can't help but laugh at the scene

"Yes lieutenant" Ruby looks at Regina and Logan with a sheepish grin

"Ruby this is Regina Mills she'll be Emma's new partner and Regina this is Ruby Lucas Emma's old partner"

"Nice to meet you Regina Mills" Ruby puts her hand out for Regina

"Same here Miss Lucas" She shakes Ruby's hand noticing how firm it is. 'She's pretty hot but not my type' Regina thinks

"Emma will be here in a few, you took a while and I got to talk to the husband already. I'm sorry she told me to take you with me but I didn't want to keep him waiting,"

"Don't worry about it and yeah I was trying to find my way here since I'm new it took a while" She smiles politely. Ruby watches Regina's smile 'oh my god she's gorgeous and Emma will so like her new partner' she thought

"Anyway let me show you around the precinct and show you where they keep that horrible black water they call coffee" She smiles big towards the lieutenant who gives her a stern look

"Oh please! You drink that coffee everyday!"

"I also complain about it everyday until you buy a new coffee machine who will produce actual coffee and not dirt water"

"I'm retiring so I don't have to worry about that"

"Since you're retiring you should actually give us a coffee machine as a going away present" Regina laughs at the funny remarks

"Why don't you stop yapping and show Regina around maybe if you treat her nicely she'll replace the machine once she takes her position" He turns away shaking his head

"You'll understand me once you try the coffee" She tells Regina once they're alone

"I don't doubt it" Regina smiles at Ruby

After going around the precinct with Ruby she realizes how funny and a chatterbox the brunette can be but it's new to her having someone talking to her as if she's just a regular person and not looking to see if she's going to break every couple of minutes.

"This is your desk for now I guess and there's some stuff at the bottom of that drawer because I didn't want to move everything since I'll be back here in a couple of months I hope you don't mind" Ruby looks away with a sad look

"Don't worry about it" She touches Ruby's arm "I'm sorry that I'm taking away your partner away I feel bad I know that you become family after working together for a long time"

Ruby smiles at Regina she definitely likes this lady

"I needed a break from miss stubborn"

"When we were in the break room some officers were staring and talking about 'Ice queen' getting a new partner. Were they talking about Emma?"

Ruby smile turns into a frown quickly

"Yes, but she's not cold, people don't take the time to get to know her and she went through so much that she closes off but she's not cold heart. She's the sweetest person I've ever met and I'm lucky to have her as a partner because" She points back towards a guy who wouldn't stop staring at them "mister 'ill turn you straight' over there is a horrible partner"

"Mister I'll turn you straight? Are you gay detective?" Regina looks at Ruby with a questioning look

"Yes is that problem?" Ruby crosses her arms daring Regina to say something

"No! Not at all"

"Are you sure? Because Emma hates homophobic people and she won't want to work with you"

"Can't be homophobic since I'm not straight"

Ruby gasps

"Are you single?"

"That's inappropriate to ask" She smirks on how she made Ruby uncomfortable

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I'm sure you didn't"

Ruby went back to her desk and Regina took a look at the desk thats facing her desk assuming it was her partner's desk and she noticed how many files are on her desk 'looks like she's behind on her paperwork' she thinks to herself. After looking at the case that's on her desk Regina feels chills going down her back and memories rushing back into her mind but before she can run away to the bathroom she feels someone staring at her and she see a beautiful blonde woman which she assumes it's Emma the person that everyone's been talking about.

After getting their lunch Emma's drives back to her precinct she looks into her mirror in the car making sure she looks presentable after crying her eyes gets puffy. She grabs the bag from the passenger side and walks to the building. Getting off the elevator she sees Ruby giving Killian a dirty look from across the room and she also sees a brunette sitting at the desk where Ruby's stuff used to be on. She frowns but walks to her desk and waves her hand to the lady not paying attention

"Hello Ma'am who are you?" Brown mystery eyes looks up at her with a smirk firm in place

"Hello Detective Swan I'm Regina Mills your new partner," She puts her hand out for Emma to shake

"Welcome to our predict Ma'am," She shakes Mills soft hand

"Please call me Regina or Mills when you say Ma'am it reminds me of my mother," She smiles and Emma thinks that's the prettiest bright smile ever

"Regina it is" she looks how far Ruby is from her desk and frowns

"Ruby! Come get your lunch!"

Emma takes out their lunch and looks at Regina noticing her beautiful but troubled eyes. Her new partner can feel eyes on her and she looks straight at Emma and smiles

"I got you a chicken bowl because I didn't know what to get unless your vegetarian,"

"I love chicken and thank you" She takes the container from the detective's hand outreaching

"Em, did you get me something too?" Lieutenant's standing by her desk smiling, she ignores his comment

"I found out that Serena made the arrest" she glares at him and she catches Regina staring at them with a confused look.

"Emma you can go to their precinct and question the perp if you want their captain doesn't mind he asked me to send you over there"

"I hate that they're ahead of us and there's no communication,"

"She's your ex-wife communication was never good anyway" Emma looks at Ruby and takes her burrito putting it behind her back

"What did you say?"

Putting her hands up surrounding "I'm sorry Em! Please gimme it"

Sighing loudly she hands Ruby her lunch and sits down to eat her lunch until she feels a pair of eyes looking at her she lifts up her head and sees Regina staring deeply at her trying to figure her out

"Take a picture it'll last forever,"

"Maybe I will Miss Swan" leaving Em shocked at the comeback and chill down her back from the way this goddess says her name

Ruby watches them with a knowing smile until she looks up and sees Serena walking out of the elevator her smile completely fades away she taps Em on the shoulder.

"Serena what a surprise! What a pleasure of having your lovely self here,"

"Ruby still acting like a child I see and I've always visited before,"

Ruby gets up walking away mumbling 'Before you cheated on her'

Serena turns her head to Emma and she can't help notice how beautiful she looks today. She loves everything about Emma, her light wavy blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes and those dimples when she gives a lighting smile which she sees that everyday with their little girl.

Em stares up at Serena not missing the way she stares at her

"May I help you detective?"

"Emma can I talk to you in private, please?"

"Whatever you have to say you can do it in front of my partner," she tilts her head towards Regina who's watching them curiously

"New partner? Since when,"

"That doesn't matter" Emma not catching Regina's frown from the hurtful words

"Hello, Detective I'm Regina Mills" Serena looks at Regina and thinks 'just Emma's type of lady' she frowns ignoring Regina

"Look, I'm sorry for today and it is your case as well that's why I want you to come down to our precinct and be apart of the interrogation also what did her fiancé say about their relationship or what happened?"

Emma wonders why Serena's being rude to her partner. She's never rude to anyone

She calls Ruby up to her desk

"Ruby did the fiancé say anything about their relationship good or bad?"

"He said they were both really excited about the wedding he was really upset and started crying like a baby"

"Did question him locations where his fiancee would attend the most or her daily routine?"

"Yes it's all in the file but Belle found some weird texts between her and someone else on the victims phone"

"Call him back here please Ruby I'll look at those texts"

Ruby nods and walks back to her desk

Emma turns in her chair towards her ex

"You couldn't get him to talk,"

"Stop being smug about it and just do it,"

"Not until you let me see Lottie this weekend,"

"You don't use my daughter as a bargaining chip!" She gets in Emma's face

"Our daughter! She's mine daughter too and don't even think for a second she's not mine!" Her face is red, and she's ready to burst from anger. Serena takes a step back from her.

"Fine," she says through her gritted teeth "now will you get this bastard to confess,"

"There's nothing to confess to he did it,"

"Not if his lawyer is saying that he had an alibi,"

"Was it a good alibi?,"

"Yes he works as a security guard so the company he works for might have surveillance video"

"Are you guys 100% that he's the guy? Maybe you just arrested the wrong guy,"

"He was arrest a long time ago accused of rape but also proven innocent because he also had an alibi"

Regina starts thinking back at what happened to her and she tries to hide her emotions but not good enough because Emma gives her a questioning look which she ignores

"It's him" Emma turns back to Serena

"Well we have to prove it because even with the DNA we don't have much to go on with"

"Seriously? Do people not understand that his semen was inside of someone who we found dead and also she's engaged to someone"

"Do me a favor and check with his company about the videos and I'll talk to his girlfriend to see what she knows I have the warrant for the videos just incase they give you a hard time"

Emma gets up she loves how she's taller than her ex wife makes her a little bit more intimidating she crosses her arms

"Oh excuse me? Are you my boss now?" She sick and tired of people telling her what to do

"Can you please just do this so we can catch this bastard I'll drop off Lottie this weekend"

"Now who's using our daughter as a bargaining chip"

"She's been asking about you everyday so I think it'll be good for her to spend time with you"

Emma softens up she misses her baby too much to even argue

"Thank you Serena we'll look into the company" She looks at her partner

"We'll finish eating and go?" Regina was ignoring their conversation but when she saw that Emma was looking at her she blushed

"Umm yes sure"

Emma smiles at her new partner when she sees that she's blushing

Serena doesn't like the fact that Emma's got a new partner she'll have to talk to her father about that

"Well I'll see you later when you're done" Selena nods and walks away without saying another word.

Emma quickly looks through the file on the victim and those texts which were odd as if the victim was seeing someone aside from her fiancee (Guess everyones not always happy in a relationship) she looks up towards the beautiful lady who's her new partner

She munches on her food while looking at every information in front of her

Regina sits there feeling out of place with everything that happened in front of her she feels bad that her partner can't see her kid and she can't help but think about her baby she lost when she was beaten and raped. She touches her stomach letting tears escape but quickly wipes them away but it was too late Emma was staring right at her with worried eyes and a little bit of guacamole on the side of her lips

"Are you okay?"

Regina puts on a fake smile which the detective sees right through it

"Yes dear, I'm fine and you got a little something right there" she points it out

Emma blushes hard and wipes her lips

"If this case is too much for you I can do it alone or ask Ruby for help"

Regina frowns at the comment

"What do you know?" She gives the detective a cold stare

Emma get confused as to why the new lieutenant was staring at her so coldly she knew that Regina was hiding something and she'll find out what

"What do I know about what?"

"Who told you?"

"Listen Gina I don't know what you're talking about" She frowns

"What did you call me?"

"You don't like nicknames? You can call me Em since you'll be my partner for a while" She smirks

"No one dared to give me a nickname before" Regina gives Emma a cold look

"I'm very cheeky so Gina it is"

"That's not proper"

Before Emma can reply Ruby walks back in front of old partner

"He said he'll be here in 10 minutes"

"Thank you Ruby, do you want dessert?"

"oooo did you bring some?"

"There's still some donuts and bear craw in the lunch room while you're getting a donut can you bring me a cup of coffee and a bear craw please?" She smiles big giving her best puppy eyes which amuses the lieutenant

"Fine but no donuts for you" Ruby walks away excitedly

"Didn't she just eat a burrito just now and aren't you eating as well?"

Emma turns back to Regina laughing

"We're growing adults we need to eat" she smiles big

"So lieutenant we have time tell me about yourself"

"Shouldn't we focus on the case?"

"We won't know more until we talk to the fiancé because he might be hiding something and check out the video surveillance,"

"What makes you think he's hiding something?" Regina replies

"Everyone's always hiding something or they always lie about something that's just human plus no relationship is perfect there's always something" she frowns

Regina quickly rushes out her words

"I'm 36 and I was a lieutenant in Boston but I wanted to try something new so I moved here"

"Awww come on I already know that. Any family here?"

"No, my parents live in California and my sister lives in North Carolina"

"Why New York?"

"I've always loved the idea of living here what about you detective? Tell me about yourself"

Emma looks up smiling

I'm 30 years old born and raised in Brooklyn I love being a detective and as you heard I have a little squirt that's 4 years old who will forever hold my heart"

she stops for a second to think about her daughter who's an exact copy of herself except Charlotte's got Serena's hair color

She looks over and sees the victim's fiancé

"No time detective maybe another time we will finish this conversation" she offers Regina a soft smile while getting up leaving the rest of her food for later.

"Hello? Jay Gomez?"

"Yes you can call me Jay detective Lucas asked me to come in again but I answered all her question before"

"I'm sorry I like to make sure I have ever single detail and my name is detective Swan I was the first one to talk to you on the phone and this is my partner Mills" she looks at Regina

"We will be brief, please follow us"

She grabs the file on her desk with the notes Ruby wrote from the interview before and walks towards the room with the fiancé and Mills following her.

"Please take a seat" she watches him as he sit

"So Jay how was your relationship with Mariah Taylor?" She stares him down

He snorts at her question "My relationship with my fiancee? It was perfect why?"

"Perfect? Really? You guys didn't fight or argued over anything?" She laughs knowing damn well that he was already lying.

"Yes, but that's normal doesn't every couple fight? Is that wrong detective?"

Emma briefly looks at her partner and moves next to where Gomez was sitting down

"Every couple does fight but when someone ends up dead we have to make sure we have every detail from that person's life now we found a couple of texts from your fiancée to a man we believe might know something about what happened to her"

Gomez stands up quickly while exclaiming "Why aren't you questioning him instead of wasting your time here?" He stands up quickly

Emma gets tired of him asking questions

"Sit down!" She says in a stern voice she watches him puff his chest out and sitting down

"I'm questioning you because apparently your fiancee was seeing someone else and that makes me question you. Now tell me why was she seeing someone else if your relationship was perfect? Why did she look elsewhere when you two were engaged?"

"She wasn't seeing anyone else I don't know what you're talking about"

She can see that he's lying and he's hiding something

"Listen just tell us the truth we need to find out who's killing these ladies don't you want justice for Mariah?" Regina cuts in with a soft voice and understanding look towards the fiancé

Jay Gomez starts crying Emma can see that he's trembling she almost feels bad for the guy but she just want him to be honest

"We met back in college and we clicked it was amazing having someone who finally understood me and Mariah knew my parents didn't accept me but we didn't plan for it to go this far"

Emma looks up confused

"Didn't plan for what to go this far?"

"Us getting engaged… she was my beard but when both our parents pressured us we just did it. We got engaged and we planned on calling it off once she meet this guy that she wouldn't stop talking about and now you think he did it?"

"Was this the guy?" She puts a photo of the guy they picked up

"Yes, that's Jason but you think he did it? He was in love with her and he even understood why she was helping me out"

"Like I said we have to make sure we cover every single thing but you said she went missing how did you know since she was with him?"

"He called me asking if she was home and I panicked because she wasn't answering her phone so I called everyone but no one saw her."

Emma rubs her forehead thinking that maybe Jason was innocent but she can't say anything until she talks to him

"What was her daily activities? Whoever took her must have been watching her for a while" Regina asks

"In the morning she would go to the gym she used to say it was the only time of the day she had enough energy to deal with working out, she would get a smoothie from a juice store a block away from our apartment and she would come home to shower for work and that was it after work she would come home or go straight to Jason's house" He paused for a second

"She didn't even eat lunch out of work she would take her own lunch" he replies

"Can you write down the name of the her gym and the smoothie place?" Emma gives him a paper and pen

"I really do hope you find out who did to her and put him away for good" Jay says while writing down on the paper.

Emma nods firmly

"We will do everything in our power to find the bastard" she looks over at Regina who looks too far away into her own mind. 'I wonder what's going in that pretty head of hers.'


	3. Chapter 3

Regina can’t help but sit there wondering if she might ask Emma to work with Ruby on this case. Maybe it was too soon for her. She doesn’t notice that Emma already said bye to Mr. Gomez and is now standing by the door watching her curiously 

“Gina, you okay? And please don’t lie this time” 

blinking her eyes rapidly trying to keep her tears at bay she looks away quickly

Emma frowns at the beautiful brunette 

“Hey hey what’s wrong?” She moves to sit next to the distraught lady 

Regina Mills crying on her first day at work she scoffs at how pathetic she’s being right now and wipes her tears 

“I’m fine dear” she turns to the blonde and attempts to smile 

“No, you’re not fine what’s wrong?” She smiles with soft eyes and keeps going 

“listen I know that we’ve only met just two hours ago but being in a new city, a new job can take a toll on someone so if you ever need someone to talk to I’m here” Emma knows that there’s something going on with Regina but she won’t push hard for her to open up she puts her hand on top of Regina’s hand that's resting at the table

Shocked at the touch Regina studies Emma’s face for a second to see if she’s being sincere or just wanting to be nosy

“Thank you, Miss Swan but I’m not ready for that yet” she sighs pulling her hand from the blonde’s hand right away missing the warmth as she runs her fingers through her hair 

“don’t worry about it but just know that I’m here” Emma admits she can’t help but be nice to this troubled soul 

“Why are you being so nice? I’ve heard some things about you Miss Swan and I didn’t expect this” 

She crosses her arms and bites her bottom lip between her teeth scared that she opened up her mouth too much just now 

Emma’s opens up her mouth but nothing comes out 

She gets up fast “you know what forget it” she walks towards the door but stops spinning around 

“I didn’t peg you to be into gossip Detective Mills” she says hardly with a cold stare she turns around and leaves 

“Shit” Regina drops her head on the table in front of her right on the first day and she pisses off her new partner. 

She stands up thinking it doesn’t matter she’ll be the new boss soon, and it doesn’t matter if Miss Swan likes her or not.

Regina walks out of the interrogation room and sees Emma eating a pastry treat with her eyes closed and a smile on her face as if she savors the taste.

She walks to her desk and sits down but maintaining her eyes on the gorgeous blonde.

She pushes herself closer towards her desk 

“I’m sorry! I know how it feels when people talk about you behind your back and it’s even worse when someone believes them,” she whispers

Emma opens her eyes 

“Regina it’s fine I know what they say and you can either listen to them or just get to know me and I’m sure we will get to know each other more for the next couple of months” she replies with her mouth full

before either of them can say anything else Hammer walks over to Swan’s desk 

“Are you avoiding going over to SVU? Serena called, and she’s waiting. Go! Now!”

Emma swallows the last piece of her bear claw and frowns 

“Geez! Relax! We’re going now right partner?” She throws a wink at Mills

She gets up and grabs her jacket putting it on while watching the brunette she turns her head to the left quickly and catches Hammer looking at her with a smile on his face 

“Not a word” she whispers as she passes by him.

They made the trip to the SVU department in silence and Regina kept thinking how badly traffic is in the city 

Emma couldn’t take the silence anymore

“All right! Listen, I know that earlier Serena was being rude, but she’s not like that I just don’t know what’s going on with her”

Regina wonders why she’s bringing this up now and she wonders if Emma still loves her ex wife 

“She’s Greyson’s daughter right?” She takes a glance at Emma 

“You know him?”

“Yes, I meet him years ago in Boston he was in for a conference and he’s a wonderful man”

Emma keeps looking ahead with a soft smile on her face 

“Yeah, he’s a wonderful man” 

“How long have you known him?” 

“He was there when my mom gave birth to me so many years now” she chuckles at the memories of Connor telling her stories of how she was a stubborn even as a baby

“How long you two were married for?” 

Emma sighs 

“7 years” 

“What happened?” 

“I—I don’t want to talk about it,” Emma said 

“We’re here, anyway” 

They both make their way into the building 

“Ethan” Emma said, walking up to a tall man 

“This is my new partner Gina and Gina this is Detective Ethan Malino,” she smirks 

“It’s Regina Mills” she said through clenched teeth as she shook the detective’s hand 

“It’s nice to meet you Ma’am” he smiles her way while checking out her body 

Emma snickers “oh no! don’t call her ma’am she might bite your head off right Gina?” She smiles sweetly towards Regina 

While completely ignoring Emma’s remarks she sees the way the detective is looking at her and frowns a bit 

“We came to talk to the perp you arrest can you take us to him, please?” 

“Yes, right this way” he leads the way 

Emma walks closely to Regina 

“I bet you five dollars he will either ask you out or ask me about you, ask for your number or give you his number”

“Will you stop! We’re working right now and I don’t appreciate him looking at me like that and you making jokes,” she whispers angrily 

“Not a joke but the truth” the come to a stop in front of the interrogation room 

“Serena’s in there right now with him but you two can join her,” he opens the door for them 

“Thank you, detective” Regina smiles as she passes by with his eyes following her backside 

Emma shakes her head at him as she passes by him. 

Serena looks up and stands 

“Jason this is Detective Swan and her partner they’ll be talking to you from now on” 

He moves forward 

“Listen, lady I already told you I did nothing!” 

“Well, if you did nothing you wouldn’t mind answering our questions right Jason?” Emma says as she pushes her back against the wall 

“I already said everything I had to” 

Serena walks towards the door but stops and gestures towards the chair for Regina to sit 

“I’ll be back” she walks out of the room 

Regina takes a sit while looking at Jason he doesn’t seem like those predators she has encountered before even “him” who she promised herself to never talk about again 

“Jason my name is Detective Mills I understand it’s exhausting sitting here for hours and getting nowhere” she smiles towards 

“How about we start off with how did you knew Mariah Taylor and please don’t lie we already had a talk with Mr. Gomez he told us everything so there’s no reason for that”

He takes a second to look at the intimating blonde against the wall but kept his focus on the brunette 

“We met two years ago and we’ve been dating since then” 

“You knew about her situation with Mr. Gomez?” She asked

“Yes, she told me from the start”

“That didn’t anger you?” 

“Well, at first I thought she was trying to play me but I got to meet him and he had a boyfriend at the time so no and as time went on, I figured why she did it”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked 

He takes a quick look at her but looks back at Mills

“That’s who she was” he stops and smiles sadly 

“Mariah was a kind soul and she would help anyone who’s in need specially her best friend” 

“Yet she would marry him and that still didn’t drive you crazy? Or bother you both had to hide your relationship?”

“Yes, I would get upset even mad when we couldn’t go out or I couldn’t meet her friends but she would not marry him” 

Emma takes a sit 

“Did she tell you that?” She asked 

“Yes, she had already told him weeks ago that they would call off the wedding when time was right”

“When did you last see her?” Regina asked 

“4 days ago November 17, she came over to my house for dinner and I asked her if she wanted me to drop her off before I had to leave for work but she said no that she would make me late if I did that”

He pauses for a second letting tears fall down his eyes 

“I should have taken home! I let her take the fucking train and now she’s dead because of me!” 

He covers his face with his hand as he sobs 

Emma almost feels bad for him but she knew she had to keep an open mind about any possibilities she had to ask him 

“Did you love her?” 

He looks up still crying 

“I loved her more than anything and I never hurt her please you have to believe me and I give you permission to check my phone or my house I loved her so much and now she’s gone” 

Emma sighs ‘maybe he didn’t do it and he loves her but just because you love someone doesn’t mean you won’t hurt them’ she thinks back on how much Serena hurt her 

Regina sees hurt in Jason’s face but surprised when she looked at Emma and saw hurt there too 

“Thank you, Jason we will look into your phone and check your alibi” 

“Will you guys catch the person who did?” He asked 

“We will not settle until we catch him don’t you worry,” Emma replies with a dark look 

She walks out of the room with Regina following 

“So he didn’t do it” she turns towards Regina 

“Can you wait here a second I need to talk to Serena it’s a personal matter” 

“Um sure I’ll just wait in the car” she puts her hand out for Emma to give her the keys to the car 

“Can you call Ruby and update her on all of that please?” Emma smiles brightly 

“Yes” 

Regina leaves Miss Swan standing there as she walks out of the building thinking of how her partners mood changes from dark to bright so quickly ‘her smile is so beautiful I want to be the reason she smiles like that every day’ she shakes her head at herself 

“What am I getting myself into”

She takes out her phone to call Ruby to distract herself from those thoughts. 

Emma walks up to Serena’s desk and sits at the chair next to the desk 

Serena doesn’t look up from the paper she’s looking at 

“What do you need Emma? Did you get him to confess?”

“No, Serena because he didn’t do it” she plays with the Rubik’s cube she took from the desk 

Her ex wife looks at her 

“What do you mean he didn’t do it?”

“Are you deaf? He didn’t kill Mariah but see I think you knew that because the semen is not his and he probably told you whatever he told me yet I still don’t understand why you wanted us to come here” she sticks her tongue out in concentration still trying to solve the puzzle 

Serena stares at Emma seeing that same look as her daughter makes when concentration hard on something Charlotte was a mini Emma 

“If he didn’t then who did?”

“Well, we’re all detectives that’s what we’re supposed to figure out right?” 

“Emma what do you want to do next?”

“I know you’re not one to sit and wait so tell me you already checked out his alibi right?” She said still with her contraction on the cube 

Serena knows the blonde is trying to avoid on not looking at her 

“Yes, he was at his work when Mariah disappeared” 

“What do you do next when one road to the puzzle closes?”

Serena raises her brows 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, What’s one thing I would tell you?”

“You turn around and start from the beginning to find a new clue and go from there and if it doesn’t work, do it all again” 

“We go back and follow Mariah’s steps, Mr. Gomez gave us a list of places of her daily route” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Serena asked hoping she would say yes 

“No, that’s okay I got a new partner remember?” 

“But—“

“If we find anything we will let you know” she puts down the complete Rubik’s cube down on the desk 

“Listen Serena I know that tomorrow is Thursday but I can’t wait until Saturday to see Charlotte can I come over to see her tomorrow after work?” Emma smiles sadly 

Serena sees the perfect opportunity to talk to Emma about them tomorrow 

“Yes, you can I’m sure she’ll be very excited to see you” 

“Great! I’ll go now check out some of those places and I’ll text you if we find anything” 

“You know she misses you and I do too Emma so much” 

“Mmm yeah I miss her and I need to go” 

Emma gets up and leaves before Serena makes things awkward 

Before she steps out of the front door Ethan stops her 

“Hey Emma can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure Ethan what’s up?”

“Can you tell me about your new partner? Is she single?”

She cranks a smile excited to tell Gina how she owns her five dollars 

“Honestly, I’m not sure but why don’t you give me your number and I’ll give it to her, I’ll explain to her since she rushed out you didn’t have time to talk to her” 

she wonders if this is a good idea or not she doesn’t want Ethan to date Gina he’s not right for her but she already put it out there

“Awesome!” He grabs his note pad writing his number 

“Wait are you sure this is a good idea she might think I’m a creep,” he said 

“She’s a nice person plus I’ll talk you up so she won’t think you’re a creep,” she smirks 

“Thank you, Emma I own you” he hands her a piece of paper she puts it in the pocket of her leather jacket 

“All right, bye detective” 

Regina sees Emma coming back with a huge smile on her face and she feels jealousy surfacing up 

“Why am I jealous of someone who’s not mine,” she whispers 

Emma jumps in the car still smiling 

“Oh, Gina guess who owns me five dollars?” 

Regina looks confused 

“Don’t call me Gina and what?”

“A very handsome little man wants to make little Gina happy” 

“Again it’s Regina not Gina and what are you talking about?”

Emma tires of the questions and hands Regina the paper 

“Ethan wants some Gina love” 

Regina makes a disgusted face 

“What the hell Emma! who gives someone they barely know their number and even worse he gave it to you to give it to me are we back in middle school?” 

Emma shrugs 

“I don’t know but I want my five dollars or you can buy me a bear claw instead,” she drives 

“I don’t own you anything! Also, I’m not interested in Ethan”

“Why not?” She glances over quickly before focusing on the road 

“He’s not my type” 

“Ah let’s see too tall? Or too boring?” Regina stays quiet 

“Come on, Gina what is it?” Emma taps on the wheel while she stops at a red light 

“Cat got your tongue Gina?”

Regina sighs but smiles at the nickname knowing she should tell the blonde to stop with the nickname but she likes it coming from the blonde

“I’m not interested in his kind”

Emma frowns 

“Italian? You know I got a little Italian in me does that mean you wouldn’t be interested in me either?”

“Oh, Darling I’m interested” Regina’s heart races at what she just admitted to her partner 

“It’s not about him being Italian or you, I just love women” 

Emma’s mouth is open wide ‘She’s gay!! She’s so gay and so beautiful wait did she said she’s interested in me?’ 

Before either of them can say anything else someone honks at them to drive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should I continue? :) let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

They both talked to people at the establishment they went to but came out empty-handed.

“Last stop the gym we will find something there” Emma looks at Regina as they walk towards the building 

“Gina what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet this whole time,” she sighs 

“Nothing’s wrong you’re doing a good job at talking to people I don’t see why I need to say anything,”

“Aren’t you my ‘partner’? you should step up and talk whenever I’m not stopping you,’ 

“I’m just tired Miss Swan that’s all,”

“Big bad Gina can’t handle it? It’s not like we’re chasing anyone” she takes a last bite out of her bear's claw which she made Regina pay for it 

“You eat a lot and you’re so skinny how is that possible?” 

Emma laughs 

“I work out a lot” she taps her stomach with her free hand 

“I couldn’t eat that much and stay in shape” she checks out Emma body a shiver runs down her spine just thinking about sweaty Emma working out 

“We should work out sometime” Emma smirks at Regina catching her eyes take in her body 

“Maybe” Regina blushes and looks away 

“Here we go” they make their way into the building 

“Hello, I’m detective Swan this is my partner detective Mills we would like to ask you or the manager of this establishment some questions,” she smiles at the blonde with piercing blue eyes at the front desk she shows her badge 

“Hello detective, Please call me Stacy how many I help you?” she checks out the blonde detective with a flirty smile 

Regina rolls her eyes 

“We believe that one of our victims used to come to this gym, and we wanted to ask around if anyone saw her days ago or if she was with anyone,” Regina interrupted 

“Why don’t I take you to my office and we talk there” Stacy replies while looking at Emma ignoring Regina 

“Right this way detective Swan” she walks away swaying her hips while the detectives follows her 

Emma keeps her eyes down at the blonde's hips while Regina looks at her partner with a stern look 

“Please take a seat detective” she gestures towards two chairs 

Emma gestures for Regina to sit first 

“Our victim used to come to this gym her name is Mariah Taylor, and this is her picture,” she shows the blonde a picture of Mariah on her phone 

“Yes, I have seen her before. I’m a trainer and she scheduled two appointments with me before,” the blonde replies 

“So you spent time with her? Do you know if she had any problems with anyone in here?” Emma asks 

“Yes, she’s a sweet girl did anything happen to her?”

“We can’t share too much detail but we found Miss Taylor’s body so we are trying to figure out what happened,” 

“What? Oh, my god! That poor girl! That’s horrible”

“Can you tell us anything at all? Did she come here alone or with someone? Did she have friends here?”

“Yes! There’s this guy who used to come during the afternoon but he started coming in the morning and he was always talking to Mariah,” she types on the computer 

“Can you give us his info or anything that can help us?” Emma shifts on her chair and takes a glance at Regina ‘why is she being quiet again,’ she sighs 

“Listen, we don’t normally give out information from our clients to anyone but if he had something to do with Mariah I don’t want to be in the way of your work so I’m printing out his information but please don’t tell my boss,” she gets up and walks to the printer grabbing the paper 

“Is there any chance we can get the videos from any day they had contact with each other here if you still have it?” Emma smiles big towards the blonde in hopes she’ll say yes 

“I can email you the video detective,” she says in a sultry voice 

“Thank you so much Stacy” she winks while grabbing the paper 

“Here write your email I’ll email you the videos I’ll check their login time and check the videos” 

“I don’t know how I can repay you Stacy and don’t worry I won’t tell a soul about this,” she writes her email on a notepad 

Regina can’t believe that her partner doesn’t see that this lady is just trying to get some communication with the blonde she stands up and waits for Emma by the door while eyeing the stupid bimbo who’s checking out Emma 

“Listen Stacy we don’t know if he’s our guy but please don’t approach him or question him until we figure this out. Thank you for the help” 

“No problem detective Swan,” she winks at Emma 

While walking back to the car Emma smiles big 

“That was easy” 

“More like she was easy” 

Emma stops by the door and looks at Regina 

“Is someone jelly?” She smirks 

“Keep wishing Swan” Regina gets inside and slams the door hard 

“Listen, Gina sometimes harmless flirting can get you what you need and we need to catch this bastard before we find another body” 

“You know it’s unprofessional to flirt while on the job”

“It’s not like I will sleep with her plus she’s not my type,” Emma mumbles 

“What is your type Miss Swan?” She asked before she can stop herself 

“Wouldn’t you like to know Gina,” she smirks and drives away 

They drove in silence again and Emma can’t help but wonder why Regina was so jealous 

They walk into the precinct together and Regina feels people staring again and Emma sees her stiff body 

“Don’t worry you get used it,” she whispers 

Regina ignores her and keeps walking with her head held high 

Emma frowns wondering why her partner was giving her the cold shoulder she shrugs and goes to her desk where she finds Ruby sitting with her feet up 

“Aren’t you comfortable?” She pushes Ruby’s feet off the desk 

“Em how did it go with Cruella?”

“Rubes you have to stop calling her that” she catches Regina trying to keep her laughter in while sitting down at her desk 

“All right, move your behind out of my chair Lucas”

Ruby gets up and takes a sit next to the desk 

“So Regina told me what happened with Jason and you really believe it wasn’t him?”

“No, it wasn’t, and we got some information from the gym she attends” 

Emma looks down at her phone and sees a missed call from Serena she ignores that and texts Belle asking her to come up to her desk 

“I just texted Belle I want her to look into this guy and to use her hacking skills to see if any of our other victims attended the same gym” 

“You think that’s how he’s picking them up?” Ruby takes the papers out of Emma’s hand 

“Maybe I don’t know” her phone rings again and she sees Serena’s photo on it Ruby catches a glimpse 

“What does she want?” 

Emma ignores her and answers 

“Yes, Serena?”

Regina watches Emma trying to keep her face expressions in but she can see it in her eyes how her ex effects her 

“Okay just tell Karina to drop her off here” Emma plays with the pen in front of her while Serena speaks on the phone 

“Don’t worry about it I can feed her and no I won’t feed her candy I’m not an idiot” 

Hammer walks over to them and Ruby whispers loudly 

“Cruella” 

Emma shots her a stern look 

“Yeah, I’ll just order food don’t worry about it bye,” she hangs up 

“What’s that about?” Hammer asked hoping it’s not Serena trying to mess with Emma again 

“Karina’s dropping Lottie here since Serena’s working late tonight she wants me to keep her for the night,” she smiles so big that her cheeks hurts 

“I’m glad kiddo I bet she’s excited to see you” 

“Hi Emma I got your text, what’s going on?” Belle stands next to her 

“Belle I need you to look into this guy for me that attends the gym where Mariah attended and I need you to hack into their system just to see if any of the other victims used to go there as well” 

“Sure no problem I’ll let you know if I find anything” 

“Thanks Belle” 

“So I’m guessing since you have Charlotte tonight you won’t be hunting?” Ruby asked as she laughs 

“You still do that? Come on, Emma you need to stop doing that it will not help you!” Hammer butts in their conversation 

Emma’s face is burning red from them putting her on the spot 

“It’s none of your business,” she throws towards Ruby 

“And it’s definitely none of yours either,” she looks at Hammer 

“You hunt at night?” that sweet voice asks her 

“Mmm it’s nothing Gina” 

“Emma plays—” Ruby doesn’t finish the sentence because Emma kicks her leg hard 

“What the fuck!! That hurts!” 

Regina gives them a curious look 

“It’s nothing Gina don’t worry about it” 

“Gina? Since when do you let people call you Gina?” Hammer laughs he knew that Regina would never let no one call anything else but Regina 

“I don’t let anyone call me Gina,” she points at Emma 

“She’s just saying that to annoy me,” she huffs annoyingly 

“I’m special Hammer only I get to call her Gina,” Emma said in a child’s voice 

“Oh, you’re definitely special right here,” Regina point to her head

“That’s not nice!” Emma pouts which Regina finds that the cutest thing ‘she’s so childish but so adorable’ 

Hammer stares at both of them ‘there’s something going on with the both of them,’ he smiles

“Well, I think Gina has a ring to it” 

“Don’t even think about it” Regina says through her teeth 

“Once you finish those files right there,” he points to Emma’s desk 

“You’re free to go home, kid” 

“But—“

“Damn it, Emma just do it!” He scowls at her 

“Fine!” She pouts even bigger she opens up a file and starts typing away on her computer 

“Regina can you look at this for me it’s just some suggestions of chances I want to make around here before I leave but I want your input before I do anything,” he hands her a bunch of papers 

“Yes” she smiles sweetly 

“Well, I’ll let you ladies get back to work and you Lucas get back to your desk and work!” he throws over his shoulder as he walks away 

“And you Lucas blah blah blah honestly I hope the next boss won’t be an ass,” she smiles towards Regina who’s looking straight at her 

“You should get back to work Detective Lucas” she smirks on how Ruby puffs her chest and walks away 

When Regina looks up her partner, she finds piercing green eyes looking right at her 

“What Miss Swan?” 

Emma puts her hands up in surrender 

“I did nothing!”

“You’re staring at me” she likes how easily it is to make the blonde blush 

“I wasn’t staring I was admiring,” she smirks 

Regina feels her cheek heat but doesn’t reply she looks back to the papers in front of her

“I can feel you staring still,” she doesn’t look up 

“I told you I’m not staring I’m just admiring”

“Admiring what? Don’t you have work to do?” She smiles 

Emma chuckles 

“You’re beautiful” she whispers low 

Regina looks up at Emma and she’s surprised on what she sees the blonde is staring at her with a bright smile and those beautiful green eyes will be the death of her

“Emma—” before she can finish 

“Mommy! mommy! mommy!!” Charlotte rushes over to her mom 

Emma lifts the little blondie on her lap 

“Sweetie what did mommy tell you about running and yelling in here?” She tickles her daughter looking up seeing Karina rushing in looking flustered 

“No running or yelling in the office I’m sorry mommy” Charlotte pouts and Regina swears that’s a copycat of Emma’s pout 

Emma kisses her daughter's head and wraps her arms around her little body

“I missed you so much bug” Lottie hugs her mommy back 

“I miss you too mommy” 

Emma looks at Karina 

“Hi Karina thanks for bringing her over” 

“No problem! Here’s her backpack with her work from daycare I didn’t pack her any clothes since Serena said you have some at your house I have to go to class now I’ll see you tomorrow Lottie,” she hands Emma the bag 

“See you tomorrow Rina!” Lottie waves her hand while smiling big 

“Bye Karina thanks again” Emma turns to her daughter and pulls the empty chair next to her 

“Bug you must sit here until mommy finishes her work okay?” 

Charlotte doesn’t pay attention because she’s staring with wide eyes towards her new partner 

“Mommy! Who’s that? Where’s auntie Ruby?” She whispers low 

Emma smiles brightly towards Regina who’s got a soft smile on her face while looking at Charlotte 

“That’s my new partner bug, that’s Regina and aunt Ruby is sitting over there,” she points to Ruby who’s not paying attention and working ‘shocker’

“Gina?” Her daughter said 

“It’s actually Regina sweetheart” Regina replies while smiling at the little girl who’s trying to hide her face against Emma’s neck 

“That’s what I said Gina” Charlotte turns to look at her smiling 

In that moment Regina inspects the little girl and see how she’s completely Emma’s kid curly blonde hair that’s almost golden, green bright eyes, pink little chubby cheeks and the same cute dimple 

“Re Gi Na” she drawls so that Lottie would understand 

“Gina” Lottie giggles 

“Just give up Gina she’ll forever call you Gina,” she smirks and pitches her daughters cheek 

“Mommy stop it!” Lottie’s tried to break away from her mommy’s fingers 

“I can’t help it you’re so yummy!” She attacks her daughter with kisses while Lottie squeaks with laughter 

Regina smiles big as she watches mother and daughter she can’t help but think about her baby once again ‘I wonder my baby was a little girl and if she would be just as happy as Charlotte’ her smile falls from her face and she tries to keep herself from not crying again. 

Emma catches that sad look again 

“Gina, you okay?” She asked with a worried look 

“I—I Emma I don’t know” 

“Why don’t we go over to get some coffee and this little bug a juice box, we can talk,” Emma puts her daughter down 

“Want some juice bug?” 

“Please Mommy”

“Walk over to your auntie and give her a kiss”

She watches her daughter running towards Ruby she turns back to Regina 

“If there’s no one in the break room we can lock the door and talk okay?” 

“Okay” she whispers while keeping her head down 

“Mommy!” She picks up Lottie 

“Yes, bug?” 

“Juice now please” 

She laughs at her daughter and walks towards the break room with Regina next to her 

They all make it to the break room where it’s empty Emma shuts the door after them hoping for some privacy. She walks to the vending machine and gets her daughter a bag of chips and juice 

“Here you go bug now don’t tell mama about the chips okay?” 

“Thanks mommy” 

“You’re welcome here watch your cartoons on mommy’s phone I will sit over there at the table with Gina okay?” She puts some cartoon on her phone and hands it to her daughter 

She walks back to the table and sees a mug of coffee waiting for her plus a sad brunette she sits down and takes a sip of her coffee just black with sugar just how she likes it 

“So what’s going on and before you say it’s nothing, just know I’m here and I’ll listen without judgement. I just want to be your friend Gina so open up,” she smiles softly towards the beautiful brunette 

“I don’t know where to start,” Regina whispers 

“That’s okay” she pulls her chair closer to Regina 

“You were sad just now what caused so much sadness?” She whispers back and she can see tears escaping those beautiful brown eyes she moves without thinking and catches those tears 

“Just talk to me” 

“I lost my baby” Regina finally says that out loud for the first time she continues 

“I have always been alone and I have always wanted a baby and I was in such a good place in my life I made plans,” she stops for a second and looks at Emma who’s listening 

“It scared me at first to raise a child by myself but I knew that it didn’t matter because I would give that child love and I would care for it no matter what,” she feels more tears running down her face 

“I found a sperm back, a donor and did the procedure and I got lucky because on the first time I got pregnant,” she smiles at the memory that floods back in her mind when she first heard her baby’s heartbeat 

“You’re a strong woman for doing all of that by yourself but you did it and that’s wonderful” 

Emma knew how it is to want a child so bad because she was the one who suggested it first when she married Serena and Charlotte is the best thing in her life right now 

“Yeah it was wonderful hearing his or hers heartbeat for the first time,” Regina smiles 

“What happened to the baby Gina?” 

Regina looks up fast and smiles sadly 

“I’m not really to tell you the full story yet since I just met you today,” she looks over to where Charlotte was sitting at 

Emma feels bad for Regina she barely knows her but she feels like she wants to hug her and take all that pain away 

“You don’t have to tell me right now but I hope one day you’ll trust me enough to do so” 

“I lost my baby when I was 4 months pregnant” Regina says without taking her eyes away from her coffee 

“I’m so sorry Gina I can’t say that I know how it is when you lose a child but I know how it is to lose someone you love so much and for that I’m so sorry you had to go through that” 

Regina cries again Emma moves in and hugs her tight 

“It’ll be okay Gina you don’t have to go through this alone,” she whispers 

“Mommy is Gina okay?” Emma pulls back to see her daughter next to me 

Regina wipes her eyes quickly 

“Gina will be okay bug she just needed a hug” 

Her daughter turns towards Regina 

“Gina you want a hug?” She smiles brightly 

Reginas shocked at the question and she looks at Emma to make sure it’s okay 

Emma smiles and nods her head 

“Yes, Charlotte can I have a hug?”

Without responding Charlotte climbs up Reginas lap, wraps her little arms around Reginas neck and hugs her 

“It’s okay Gina don’t cry with my hugs and mommy’s you’ll feel better,” Regina hugs the little girl tight 

“Thank you Charlotte” 

“Gina you my friend you call me Lottie” the little girl breaks up the hug but stays on Reginas lap 

“Mommy we make Gina happy right?” Lottie asked with her eyes and smile wide 

Emma’s taken back by her daughters question her daughters never one to open up to strangers but she’s sitting on Reginas lap and she gave her a hug which shocked Emma 

“Um Yeah bug” 

“Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have chips” she gives Emma her best puppy eyes 

“Ha! Nice try kiddo but no” 

“Please?” 

“No” 

“Mommy” she makes her lips tremble as if she will cry 

“That trick doesn’t work on me anymore bug” 

“Fine!” Charlotte huffs and jumps off of Reginas lap and returns to her cartoons 

Emma shakes her head at her daughter's attitude and looks at Regina who’s laughing 

“She’s all you Miss Swan” 

“God, I hope not because if she’s anything like me her teenager years will take me to grave early” 

Regina keeps laughing at Emma’s pout 

Emma smiles brightly at that sweet sound that’s coming out of Regina’s mouth 

“Thank you, Emma I needed to get that off my chest”

“Thank you for sharing something to deep with me and I’ll always be here when you need a friend,” she grabs Reginas hand 

“Please remember that whenever you need me, I’ll be here”

Regina blushes at the touch which she’s enjoying too much 

“Thank you” 

They hear someone knocking on the door and they separate their hands quickly while blushing 

“I’ll get that” Emma walks to the door and unlocks it 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Ruby walks in and goes straight for the coffee machine 

“Aunt ruby that’s a bad word!” Charlottes standing up with her hands on her hips looking at Ruby with a stern look

“Kid you are so your mother's daughter” she walks to the couch where Charlottes was sitting on and ruffles her hair which earns her another stern look 

“What are you three doing here?” She looks at Emma who’s standing awkwardly and back to Regina who’s bitting her lip nervously 

“Did I interrupt something?” She smirks 

“No, you idiot we were talking about my situation with you know who” Emma lies to her friend 

“Mommy! That’s a bad word” Charlotte gives Emma a stern look

“I’m sorry bug you’re right” 

“Say sorry to auntie” Charlotte tells Emma 

“Listen squirt—” Emma says 

“Mommy!” Another stern look which Regina can’t take anymore she laughs hard which earn her a stern look at well

Lottie points to Regina “not funny” 

Regina swears she’s being scowled at by her mother 

“Sorry ma’am” She jokes around

Charlotte marches up to Regina and sits on her lap facing her mother who looks confused 

“Say you’re sorry mommy we’re waiting” 

Emma turns to Ruby who’s looking at the pair confused as well since she knows how Charlotte doesn’t open up to strangers easily 

“I’m sorry aunt Ruby will you forgive me?” Emma says in a child voice trying to hold her laugh 

“You’re forgiven little Emma just don’t do it again” 

Emma sees that Lottie’s back on her phone watching a cartoon and quickly throws Ruby her middle finger while Regina shakes her head 

Hammer walks into the break room 

“Well, I’m so glad that all my detectives are taking a break how nice!” He tells them sarcastically 

“Uncle Logan!” Lottie jumps off of Regina lap and runs to her uncle 

“Hi kid I missed you,” he picks her up 

“I miss you too” She gives his scrubby cheek a kiss 

“How’s school?” 

“Good!” He knows he’s not getting anything else he puts her down and goes back to her mommy who picks her up 

“So what are you ladies chatting about?” 

“Really, Logan you want to know what we’re talking about?” Emma smirks 

“Emma was just teaching us how to use our tongues to make a —“ 

“Okay okay I get it” Logan’s cheek turn red 

“You can learn a thing or two boss,” she smirks 

“Lucas there’s a child in the room” 

“She is the child in the room,” Emma said with a smile 

Ruby sticks her tongue out towards Emma which she returns 

“More like three children in the room” Regina replies and sips her coffee hiding her smirk 

Everyone turns towards her while Emma and Ruby at the same time stick their tongues out towards her 

“Point proven” she gestures towards them 

“I’m glad you’re all getting along” he said ask he walks away shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! please feel free to message me with any request or opinions! I would love to hear it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter guys! I’ve been working hard to get something out :)

Emma takes her coat and Lottie’s bag 

“Let’s go kiddo” she glances over to where her daughter is sitting with Regina and beams 

“Mommy do we have to leave? I want to stay with Gina,” she pouts towards her mom

“Kid it’s getting late and we need to order some food I’m starving,” 

“Can we have pizza?” 

“We will see now let’s go,” 

“Bye Gina” she hugs Regina and bounces off her lap 

“Are you going soon?” Emma asks Regina as she focused on getting Charlotte’s coat on 

“Yes, I just need to talk to Logan before I take off,” 

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow partner,” she waves awkwardly 

“See you tomorrow Miss Swan,” Regina smirks 

“Bye Rubes!” Emma yells out 

“Bye auntie Rubes” little Lottie yells as Emma cringes at her bad example 

Ruby blows them kisses. 

Emma makes into her apartment with her daughter 

“Kiddo put your stuff in your room and I’ll call for the pizza,” she hands her daughter the bag 

“Okay mommy,” 

She observes her daughter as she walks towards the corridor 

“God, I missed her,” 

After placing their order for the pizza she goes to her daughter's room and notices her laying on the bed 

“You okay, baby?” 

Charlotte sits up 

“I missed this room, and I missed you mommy,” 

“I missed you babygirl,” 

She sits next to her daughter and pulls her on her lap 

“Mommy do you hate mama?” she peers up towards her mom with big shiny green eyes filled with tears 

“No, sweetie I’ll always care for your mama but we are going through some adult troubles maybe one day you’ll understand,” 

“Why can’t I stay here with you?” She hugs her mom 

“Because Mama needs to see you as well” she runs her fingers through her daughter's curls trying to tame it 

“But I don’t get to see you” she places her head on her mom’s chest 

“I know baby girl but we’ll manage something out so that both of us can spend some time with you okay?” Emma feels awful that this is happening to her child she doesn’t want her upset hopefully tomorrow Serena will hear what she has to say

“Okay mommy can we watch Finding Dory?” 

“Yes, baby lets go” she gets up from the bed while carrying her daughter 

“Mommy, do you like Gina?” Charlotte asks as she’s twirling her hair 

“I do and you like her too right?” 

“Yes, but is she your girlfriend?” 

“Honey, no she’s a friend and my partner,’ she smiles on the thought of the brunette being her girlfriend ‘what? Geez, I’m going insane’

They both watch TV while they eat their pizza that got delivered throughout the movie 

“All right buddy we have to get you ready for bed” she picks up her daughter and gets her ready for bed 

“I love you mommy” Charlotte says as she’s laying in bed smiling big 

“I love you too” she kisses her daughter's forehead

“Sweet dreams baby” she tucks her in and gets up leaving the room 

Emma makes her way to her room and turns the light on 

“What a day” 

Her thoughts are on the brunette and that bastard that’s going around killing innocent ladies she shakes her head and gets ready for bed. 

Regina walks into her apartment and sighs at how many boxes are still sitting on the floor still packed 

She feels her phone vibrating, and she frowns when she sees a message from an unknown number

‘Hey Gina I know it’s late but let me know if you got home safe’

Regina replies right away 

‘Miss Swan?’

She doesn’t even have to wait long for a reply 

‘Who else calls you Gina?’ 

She laughs out loud and types back 

‘You and a little blonde version of you’ 

‘Hopefully only we get to call you that’

Regina eats and keeps texting Emma 

‘And to answer your first message I am home but how did you get my number?’ She stares strangely at her phone 

‘Good! Now I can sleep in peace and I have my ways’ 

Regina smiles and shakes her head 

‘You can sleep now Miss Swan I’m sure we will have a long day tomorrow’

‘Goodnight Gina’

‘Goodnight Miss Swan’

‘Why can’t you just say Emma?’

Regina smirks at her phone as if Emma can see it

‘Why can’t you just call me Regina?’

‘Touché sweet dreams GINA’

After Regina finishes eating, she double checks if her doors locked and head for her bedroom when she settles down in bed she leaves her nightstand lamp on it’s the only way she can sleep. 

She wakes up the next morning startled by loud music coming from the wall next to her bedroom 

“You have got to be kidding me!” She looks over to her clock to check the time 

“Seriously? It’s 7 in the morning,” she sighs 

She pays close attention so what her neighbor is listening to and scoffs 

“Rock-and-roll at 7 in the morning” she gets up quickly putting on her silk robe on and walks towards her front door hopefully she will ask her neighbor to turn it down.

She walks next down and knocks loudly on the door but no one answers 

She keeps knocking until she hears whoever’s on the other side turn down the volume and she hears footsteps coming towards the door. 

Emma opens the door revealing Regina on the other side with a scowl on her face her eyes travels down the brunette's legs ‘wow’ 

Regina goes from being mad to surprised 

“Wait, you’re my neighbor?!” She tries to keep her eyes up instead of looking at the Emma who’s only wearing a tank top and panties 

“Gina what a lovely surprise” Emma smirks seeing Regina check her out

“Are you kidding me right now?” She crosses her arms 

“Why so grumpy? This is amazing you live next door?” Emma puts her head out and looks over towards next door 

“Miss Swan why are you blasting whatever you consider music this early in the morning?” 

“It’s a classic who doesn’t like Queen and it’s my morning routine” 

“Your morning routine includes going deaf?” 

“Is your attitude always bad in the morning?” Emma smiles sweetly 

“It’s bad when I wake up startled to my neighbor blasting music” she huffs 

“Oh, Gina I’m sorry, usually the lady who used to live next door didn’t mind my morning music” 

“Well, I mind so can you please keep it down?” 

“No can partner,” Emma smirks 

“I need my music in the morning it’s what gets me going” before Regina can reply Charlotte runs towards the door 

“Mommy mommy why did you stop the music?” She sounded upset she steps in front of Emma 

“Gina!” She hugs her new friend 

“Hi sweetie” Gina tried her best to hug back without exposing what she wearing under her robe 

“What are you doing here Gina?” Lottie pulls back to look up at her 

“Gina lives next door buddy and our music woke her up so she’s asking us to turn it down” Emma gives Regina a smug look 

“We’re sorry Gina Mommy’s making pancakes and we always have music on in the morning” Charlotte pouts 

“Oh, sweetie I didn’t know” she can’t help but fall for that pout 

“Would you like to join us Gina?” Emma asks as she pushes Charlottes little body inside of the door 

“Go get dressed kid” 

“I don’t want to intrude” she runs her hand through her hair now realizing that she probably looks a mess in the morning 

“You won’t intrude so how about I get dressed for the day and you go do that as well and knock on the door when you’re done?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I just need to get dressed and I’ll be able to finish breakfast” 

Regina hesitates a bit 

“I’ll just meet you at work plus I need to settle some things before work” she steps back 

“You sure?” Emma puts her weight against the side of the door 

“Another time?” Regina smiles and turns walking towards her apartment but feels a pair of eyes watching her walk away 

Once she makes inside of her apartment, she’s a little shocked the Emma lives next door 

‘Logan probably set her up in this apartment on purpose’ 

She sighs and makes her way into her bedroom to get ready. 

Emma’s in her apartment smiling big 

‘God, Regina looks beautiful in the morning I wonder if she realizes how beautiful she looks’ 

She puts on a pair of black skinny jeans and a sweater 

“Mommy did you know Gina lives next door?”

She looks at her daughter's reflection in the mirror as she applies her makeup 

“No, baby I didn’t” 

“That’s so cool mommy you can have sleepover!” She squeals at the thought 

Emma doesn’t know how to reply to that 

“Bug are you ready?” She turns to see her daughter laying on her king-size bed while looking at the ceiling 

“Yes mommy” 

Emma sees her daughter lifting her head and her hair is a mess 

“You plan going to school with a bird nest baby?” She laughs at her daughter's stern look 

“Not funny mommy” 

“Come here, I’ll brush your hair” 

After both blondes are ready to go they make their way into the kitchen while Lottie watches cartoon in the living room Emma works her way around the kitchen until she hears a knock on the door. 

She opens the door and her jaw drops Reginas standing there with her shoulder length hair in perfect curls, red lipstick and a red blouse with a tight pantsuit while holding a black coat

Emma looks down and see heels she frowns 

“You realize that you can’t wear heels while out in the field right?” 

Regina roll her eyes 

“I know that and I have different shoes in my bag” 

“Anyway, I got a call and Emma they found another body,” she bites her lip while frowning

“I need to drop Charlotte at school and I’ll meet you at the scene?” 

“Um yes” Emma sees Regina hesitating 

“Wait want to go with us? She’s finishing up breakfast and after we drop her off we can drive to the scene together,” she smiles softly 

Emma steps aside to let Regina in and she can smell that sweet perfume as she passes by 

Regina stops once she’s inside waiting for Emma she feels her presence right behind her 

“You smell amazing Gina,” Emma whispers 

“Thank you, Dear” she blushes, but she’s glad Emma doesn’t see it 

Emma passes by her and leads to the kitchen 

“You can take a seat right there” Emma points towards the chairs by the kitchen counter 

Regina point her bag and coat down on one chair while looking around Emma’s house 

“Don’t mind the mess I didn’t get the cleaners to come in this week yet” 

“Miss Swan I didn’t expect your house to look like this” 

“Oh, what did you expect?” Emma frowns 

“Something dark or not a-lot but this” she waves her hand towards the furniture 

“This differs completely from that” 

“Well, I have a good taste” 

“I can see that” Regina looks at Emma’s choice of outfit 

Charlotte comes running into the kitchen 

“Hi Gina” she waves and turns to her mom

“Mommy I’m ready” 

“Get your stuff bud we need to go” 

She turns back to Gina 

“I will get my things I’ll be back but make yourself at home” 

She quickly goes back to her room and takes a deep breath ‘she’s a goddess how am I supposed to work with her?’ 

She grabs her gun from the safe and her badge 

“Mommy! Let’s go!” She hears Lottie yells 

Walking back to the living room while clipping her weapon to her waist 

“What did I say about yelling?” 

“Sorry mommy” 

She looks up seeing her daughter on her partners lap she shakes her head of how easily her daughter trusts her partner which was super rare 

“Let’s go” she grabs a piece of toast and her jacket 

“Did you get to eat breakfast?” Regina asks as she follows them out 

Emma waves the toast as she locks the door

“That’s not breakfast” 

“You didn’t even eat mom” 

Regina shovels Emma softly 

“Don’t call me that! I’m not much of a eat breakfast in the morning person” she puts her coat on and helps Lottie with hers while waiting for the elevator 

Emma keeps looking at Regina ‘she doesn’t even realize how much of a mom she is’ she looks at Regina fussing about Lottie putting her scarf on right 

Smiling, she gestures for them go in the elevator 

Lottie grabs her mommy’s hand and Gina’s while smiling at both of them 

Regina watches from the car Charlotte crying and hugging her mother and her heart breaks 

She can see how hard it is for the older blonde to let her daughter go ‘this is heartbreaking’ she whispers to herself 

Emma kisses her daughter goodbye and rushes back to the car 

“Ready to go?” Her mood is down 

Every time she drops off her daughter she never knows when she will see her again 

“Yeah but are you okay?” Regina doesn’t realize that she put her hand on Emma’s thigh 

Emma wide eyes looks at the hand and back at Regina 

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out 

Clearing her throat and trying to calm her racing heart 

“Yes, it’s just hard letting her go I’m not sure when I’ll get to see her again” Regina sees Emma blushing and quickly moves her hand back on her lap

Before Regina can reply Emma’s phone rings she picks up without taking her eyes off the road and puts it on speak 

“Hello?” 

“Bitch where are you?!” Ruby’s voice comes through the speaker 

“Well, hello to you too rude person and I’m on my way to the crime scene” 

“Emma there’s something new here”

“Are you there already?” 

“Why are you taking long?” 

“I had to drop the little one off at school and now we’re on our way” 

“Wait, we? Who’s we? Is Cruella with you?” 

Emma tries her best not to laugh at the nickname for her ex wife

“No, Gina’s here with me” 

“Wait Regina? Your new partner? Did you guys sleep together?” She can tell that Ruby’s smirking 

“No, miss Lucas we didn’t” Regina replies while rolling her eyes before Emma can say anything 

“Oh, I’m on speaker” she trails off mumbling 

Emma laughs 

“Anyway What’s new at this crime scene?” 

Ruby hesitated 

“You’ll see it when you get here”

“Rubes what is it?” 

She hears a sigh at the other side of the phone 

“Just get here quickly” Ruby hangs up before either of them can reply 

“Is she always this weird?” Regina lifts her brow waiting for an answer 

“Nope, something's up” 

She parks the car outside of Bryant park 

“Let’s see what’s going on” they make their way towards the park 

Emma turns toward Regina and touches her shoulder to get her attention 

“Do you want to wait in the car?” 

Regina frowns big 

“Why would I want to do that?” 

“Because it’s difficult to see all of this” she waves her hand towards where Ruby and doctor Mead are talking 

“I can handle myself” Regina keeps walking with fury in her steps 

‘Does she think I’m weak? I’ve seen many bodies before,’ Regina’s pissed off 

Emma catches up 

“Good morning Dr. Mead, Rubes” she grabs gloves from a cop nearby 

“Good morning detective” Mead looks from Emma to Regina with a questionable face 

“Oh, this is Regina Mills my new partner” she sees the doctor giving Regina a certain look 

She puts on her rubber gloves to distract herself 

“Regina this is doctor Mead” she waves her hand toward the doctor 

“Nice to meet you” Regina keeps a tight fake smile on her face she can already see that the doctor doesn’t like her 

“You too” Dr. Mead turns towards where the body is 

Regina tries to look at Emma but she can see her trying to avoid her eyes 

‘Hmmm something is off with this doctor and Emma’ 

“So Emma how was your night with my niece?” Ruby tries to move on for the awkwardness 

Emma moves towards the body 

“It was great so what’s new?” 

“There’s a note in the victim's hand,” Ruby points 

Emma looks at the body same physical appearance as the other victims 

She can see bruises on the wrists, legs and neck 

“Did you anyone read it?” 

Ruby shakes her head 

“No, we were waiting for you” 

Emma takes a step towards the body and bends down to inspect the victims bruises 

“She’s got a lot more bruises on her face and that’s new as well” Emma turns the victim's head to the side to look at her neck and sees a small cut on the neck 

“Doc look at this there’s a small cut on her neck,” she moves so the doctor can look at it 

“Do you know what kind of object caused it?” 

Mead squints her eyes 

“I won’t know until I get her on my table but I’ll let you know as soon as I’m done with the autopsy,” the doctor looks at Emma’s new partner and see that she’s pale 

“Take her off my crime scene before she vomits and ruins my crime scene” 

Emma quickly turns towards Regina but she’s already walking away 

Ruby looks at Emma 

“What’s that about? I thought this was not new to her?” 

“I don’t know Ruby but can you take pictures of the victim so we can run her on the missing persons database and take that note bag it and take it with you I’ll met you at the station” 

She turns towards the exist of the park and sees Regina talking to one cop around there 

She passes by her 

“Let’s go Regina” 

She doesn’t wait for her partner to catch up she gets in the car and a minute later Regina gets in 

“I’m so sorry Emma” Regina keeps looking at her hands 

“I—I thought I could be able to handle that, but it’s still fresh on my mind” 

Emma tries to catch her eyes, but she looks looking down 

“Gina what’s fresh on your mind?” Regina closes her eyes tightly 

‘God, I fucked up! She can’t know!’

“Gina?” Emma touches her shoulder and Regina freezes at the touch so Emma quickly takes her hand away 

“Gina are you okay?” Emma keeps her hands to herself but she really wants to hug this lady and just take the hurt away or whatever is bothering her 

Taking a deep breath Regina tries to mask her memories and hurt away from her face 

“I’m okay now” she turns to look at the window as Emma drives 

“If you ever need someone to talk, I told you I’m here and I mean it,” comes a whisper from Detective Swan 

“Why did you call me Regina?” She tries to change the subject 

“Hmm what?” Emma looks confused 

“When we were by the doctor you called me Regina not Gina why?” 

Emma stays quiet for a while 

“No reason” she parks the car and gets out quickly before her partner asks anything else 

She already gave the doctor a bad impression of herself she really didn’t want her to say anything about their time together to Gina 

“Emma wait up” she sees Regina trying to catch up with her fast pace

They make their up to the precinct in silence 

Emma sees her ex sitting at her desk and she groans 

“What are you doing here?” Emma tries to keep her eyes off of her new partner who’s taking off her coat ‘she’s breathtaking’ 

“Good morning to you too” Serena catches Emma staring at her partner and gets up quickly from the chair 

Serena puts her hand on Emmas shoulder trying to get attention 

“How was your night with Charlotte?” Emma looks back at her and see Serena briefly giving her new partner a stink eye 

She moves back from Serena and crosses her arms 

“It was good but we can talk about that later right now we got another dead body”

“Yeah that’s the main reason I came here”

Ruby rushes in 

“Oh, great you’re all here”

“Rubes are you okay? You look sick,” Emma asked

“Emma the note was with the victim this morning is addressed to someone”

“Who?” Before Ruby can answer Logan walks in 

“What’s going on?”

“Ruby said that the note we found is specifically for someone but who?” She looks back at Ruby 

“You. Emma it’s for you” she hands Emma the note that’s in the evidence bag to Emma 

“Why to me?” Emma frowns 

“Just read it!” Ruby stresses 

Regina moves next to her partner to see what’s on the note while Serena glares at her 

“Detective Swan, 

I’m so glad you’re getting to see my precious work with such beautiful ladies. I wonder if you really know what happened to your mother that night. For I had a wonderful time. Your mom was the best one yet and I can’t seem to find anyone that comes close to her. She was the most beautiful one out of all of them. You’ve grown up to be just as beautiful as your mother too bad you got your father’s blonde hair. I still carry a strand of your mother’s hair as a reminder of that amazing night

Take care Tesoro.”

Emma looks confused 

“What the fuck is he talking about?”

She looks at Logan and pushes the note in his hands 

“Logan what the fuck does this mean?” She freaks out 

“Logan why did this disgusting pig call me Tesoro?” She’s angry now because from the look on his face she can tell that he knows something 

“Emma I’m so so sorry” Logan looks like he’s about to cry 

“Sorry about what?!” She moves closer to him but feels a touch on her shoulder she looks over to Serena 

“Emma let’s talk in his office” Serena looks at Emma with soft eyes filled with unshed tears 

“No! What the fuck is that about?” She waves her hand towards the note 

“My mom was the only who used to call me Tesoro! Why does he know this Logan, huh?” She gets up in his face anger just bursting from inside 

Ruby looks shocked because she never saw Emma this angry before 

Regina can tell that they’re keeping something from Emma but if it’s what she thinks it is, it’ll destroy her partner 

“Hammer!” Emma yells at him to snap out of it 

He grabs her arm and drags her away from everyone else and into his office 

She pulls her arm free seething in anger 

“What fuck is your problem?”

“Emma! Please let me explain” he points towards the chair 

“I don’t want to sit I want answers damn it!” She takes her coat off and throws it on the chair 

“I know and when I show you this promise me, if you’ll let me explain,” he begs 

“Show me what? I just want to know why this sick mother fuck was talking about my mother” she tries to wipe away her tears because just talking about her mother brings tears to her eyes every time she misses her parents so much 

“Please tell me what’s going on Logan,” she whispers 

“Emma I’m so sorry we hid this from you we just thought it was best to leave it alone and we’ve been trying to find him for years but he didn’t show until now,” He looks down at the note 

“What is it? Tell me!” Emma hates it when people hide things or lie 

“Your parents when we found them at your old house your dad was the only one that was shot”

“What are you talking about? You and Connor told me you're found them both shot? Why lie?” Emma was clueless 

meanwhile Serena was telling Ruby and Regina what she knows which shocked both of them

“Emma” he grabs a file from his drawer 

“Here this is the file from your parents' case,” he puts his hand out holding the file 

She shakes her head 

“No, Logan tell me what the hell are you talking about?” 

“Emma your mother was - “ he pauses for a minute taking a deep breath 

“When we found them your father was tied to a chair at the foot of his bed with a gunshot to the head,” he pauses knowing what would happen 

“You lied! You and Connor lied to me? You told me he was laying in bed with my mother and they were both shot,” she tries to hold in her tears 

“What happened to my mom Logan?” She should know by now but she can’t believe it 

“She was laying on the bed naked and -“

Emma shakes her head 

“No, no, no that’s not true!” She catches herself on the chair she can’t stop tears that are flowing out of her eyes 

She sobs loudly 

It breaks Logan’s heart to see Emma going through this again but this time with the truth 

He moves closer to her 

“Emma I’m so sorry but you were so young, and we didn’t want to give you those details” he tries to touch her shoulder but she pushes his hand away 

“Fuck you! How dare you keep something like this to me Logan I trusted you and Connor my whole life and now you’re telling me they raped my mother?” She stands up still crying 

“I trusted you!” She shoves him and gets in his face 

“For 23 years you’ve been lying to me,” she shoves him again in anger 

“Emma we didn’t want to tell you because we caught all four bastards were in your house but him,” he looks down at the note again 

“I’ve been searching for him for a long time kiddo”

“This sick fuck is the one who killed my mother? You never got the other four to give him up? What is wrong with you?” She sheds a few tears 

“Tell me something Logan the ladies we’re finding now look exactly like my mother did she die the same way as them?” She feels throw up coming up but tries to hold it in 

“Yes” he whispers with tears running down his face 

Emma runs quickly out of his office and startling everyone outside she makes her way into the bathroom she locks the door to the stall and vomits everything that’s in her stomach 

Serena and Regina gets up to go after Emma at the same time but Ruby stops them 

“I don’t think she’ll want to see you” she looks at Serena with warning eyes 

Serena looks away while the guilt tugs at her 

Ruby looks at Regina 

“If she doesn’t talk to me maybe you can try okay?” She gives her a small smile as she walks towards the bathroom passing Logan on the way she shakes her head at him her eyes filled with anger as well 

The first thing Ruby hears when she walks into the bathroom are loud sobs coming from the stall 

“Emma?”

Emma bites her lip trying to hold her cries in but it’s no use she’s a mess and heartbroken 

she’s sitting on the ground with hugging her knees up to her chest as she cries 

“Emma I know” Ruby’s heart is breaking for her friend 

“Serena knew she told me I’m so sorry Emma,” Ruby’s about to sit on the ground but Serena walks in ‘this lady doesn’t listen’

Serena feels bad just hearing her ex wife crying makes her want to cry 

“Emma” she tries to call out 

Ruby cringes because she knows Emma will explode 

“Emma please come out baby,” Ruby rolls her eyes 

the stall door opens Ruby looks up and sees Emma 

Her eyes are red from crying so much but in her eyes she sees anger 

“Get her out of here now” Emma says in a low hard voice towards Ruby 

Serena tries to walk towards them but Ruby quickly gets in front of her

“Let her cool off okay? What she found out today is not an easy thing and you out of all people cheated and lied to her so please go” 

Serena tries to pass her but Ruby grabs her arm and starts walking out of the bathroom with a hold on Serena 

Emma looks at her reflection in her the mirror and puts her hand up to her mouth trying to cover up her sobs that once again came strong

she’s about to fall down again but feels warm arms wrapping around her. She tries to push whoever it is away until she hears Regina speaking to her into her ear

At first she’s having a hard time hearing anything over her sobs but she lets Regina hold her. 

She turns around and buries her face against Reginas neck and keeps crying 

Regina keeps rubbing her hand up and down on Emma’s back trying to calm her down she can’t imagine what Emma’s going through right now.

She doesn’t really know what to say, but she feels the woman in her arms calm down 

She hears a small hoarsely voice whisper 

“We have to catch him Gina” 

“We will Emma” she squeezes the woman tightly 

“I promise you we will find him and make him pay,” she reassures Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for this story that writing out some chapters has left me in tears! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 6

Regina doesn’t know what to do at this moment Emma has complete shut down and ever since they came out of the bathroom three days ago she hasn’t spoken to anybody.

Logan took Emma off the case because it came very personal he’s been working on it with Emma’s ex-wife and Regina’s been showing up to work as usual hoping her partner would eventually show up but she hasn’t. She even tried knocking on her door but no answer or movements inside. She’s genuinely worried 

Regina looks over to where Ruby is sitting down and playing with a baseball she sighs and gets up grabbing her jacket 

“Ruby would you come with me to see her?” 

Ruby gets up 

“She will not answer I’ve tried you tried everyone has tried but she just needs time,”

“Ruby last time I did what she’s doing now I had some dark thoughts, and it consumes a person we need to go there now and help her,”

She walks away with Ruby trailing behind her

After 20 minutes they’re both standing in front of the door just looking at it not sure if they should knock and if she doesn’t answer what will they say 

Regina gathers her courage and knocks hard 

“Emma answer door please?” 

She tries to listen to any movements but nothing 

Ruby looks at Gina 

“I can just go downstairs and ask the doorman for the key,” 

“What do you mean?”

“When Emma was out-of-town one time I had a date and I couldn’t bring her back to my place with my roommate in there so I came here,” 

Regina arches her eyebrows but says nothing making Ruby feel uncomfortable

“Don’t judge Regina! Now do you want me to go do that or what?”

“Hurry,” 

“So bossy” Ruby mumbles as she walks away 

Regina knocks on the door again 

She waits but nothing 

She takes out her phone and texts Emma 

‘Emma please open the door I know you’re in there. The more you let the dark thoughts get to you the worse it’ll get,’

She sighs and keeps writing

‘You don’t need to talk about it but please let me in to keep you company please?’ 

She hears soft footsteps inside walking towards the door and she sees Ruby coming from the corner or her eye she puts her hand up quickly motioning Ruby to stop 

Ruby stops and looks at Regina with a confused look until she sees Emma’s apartment door opening 

Regina looks at a pale Emma who looks like she’s been crying recently

Her heart breaks for the blonde 

“May I come in?” She asks in a low whisper

Emma shakes her head yes 

She steps in and Emma shuts the door passes by Regina without saying a word 

Regina gets a sniff of strong alcohol coming from the blonde 

She walks towards the living room following the blonde and puts her purse down on a chair 

Emma sits on the coach and grabs a bottle of the vodka that she’s almost halfway done with anyway and drinks right from the bottle 

Regina sits next to her without saying a word and puts her hand out asking for the bottle 

Emma looks back at her but refuses to give her the bottle 

She reaches the bottle from Emma’s hand before she can protest and brings the bottle to her mouth taking a mouth full of vodka and drinking it while cringing 

“I usually prefer whiskey but this is okay” she wipes her mouth and sees a surprised Emma looking at her 

“What? A lady needs a drink after a hard couple of days” she smiles but Emma doesn’t smile back she keeps just looking back at Regina 

“I’m just glad tomorrow is Saturday we don’t have to go in”

“Why are you here?” Emma asks with a very hoarse voice 

“I know” Emma lifts her phone screen letting Regina peek at all her missed calls and texts and there was a lot 

“Everybody’s worried right? Well, no one knows what I’m going through no one knows what I’m feeling,” Emma pushes back laying her back against the coach 

Regina opens her mouth but Emma beats her to it 

“You don’t even know me why are you so worried? Everyone should just leave me alone,” she takes the bottle back and takes another sip

Regina stays quiet 

“You don’t know what it’s like to lose your whole family and you don’t know what it’s like to later find out that the last couple of moments your parents were alive they suffered horrible things” 

Emma gets up and walks towards her window and wraps her arms around herself 

“My mother was abused before they killed her and that was probably the last thing she endured before she died” 

Emma is tired of crying so she keeps her tears at bay 

“When I was young, I used to get nightmares so I would run into my parents bedroom to sleep with them I would always find my mother cuddling up to my father when Logan told me they were shot in bed that’s what I pictured,” She pauses for a second holding her tears back 

“I thought they were in each other’s arms and that they felt nothing because it was 2 quick shots to the head but they lied to me” 

Emma keeps her back to Regina still 

“My father loved my mother, and he had to watch that animal do unspeakable things to my mother he was probably feeling broken and helpless” 

She turns around 

“She was such a strong lady and so tough I just keep going over and over in my head she was probably scared, alone and hurt before she died,” she sobs 

“She was alone Regina! No one could save her! She had to go through all that pain before dying!” Emma breaks down again 

Regina quickly gets up and catches Emma before she falls down on the ground she guides them to the couch while holding Emma

Regina wraps her arms around the blonde trying to keep her own tears in 

She keeps holding Emma until she only hears sniffles coming from the blonde 

She hesitates at first before speaking 

“When it happened to me I felt alone at first” pauses for a second when she feels Emma trying to move 

Emma looks at Regina in shock 

“When what happened?”

Regina looks away from her 

“I was working on a case where 20 women were raped and killed every single one of them and the killer started to mock out detectives until one day he kidnapped me and did the same thing to me as the other victims” 

she doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels a soft thumb wiping away her tears but she keeps going without glancing towards the blonde 

“The difference between me and the victims? He kept me for 20 days and let me live” 

She feels the blonde grabbing her hand and intertwine their fingers

“Gina you don’t need to relive that,” Emma whispers 

“I want you to know that at first I was scared and alone but when he was on top me hurting me I closed my eyes and picture where I wanted to be which was around the people I love and I held on in hopes to see them again I fought hard to survive to see my family again,” she squeezes the hand holding hers 

“Emma you told me your mother was a strong lady I’m sure the only thing that she kept thinking about was to survive as well to see her family” she finally looks at the blonde who is silently crying 

“She was hoping to survive for you” Emma pushes herself closer to Regina 

“May I hug you?” She whispers softly and Regina nods 

Emma puts her arms around Regina pulling her tight against her 

“I’m sorry that happened to you Gina and you’re a strong person I’m not even sure what to say”

“You don’t need to say anything Emma”

“Did they get him? Is that why you moved here?” Regina tries to move but Emma just keeps holding her 

“A group of my policemen found us and I was naked, tied up on a bed after that the way they looked at me with pity I just couldn’t stay there anymore,” she was actually worried that now Emma would look at her the same way she put her head against her partner’s shoulder 

“I’m sorry Gina” she moves back and looks at Regina but her eyes are closed 

“Gina please look at me”

Regina opens her eyes slowly and what she sees makes her gasp she sees nothing but admiration from Emma her eyes are shinning with something she can’t quite tell what it is and she’s smiling softly

“Gina you’re a strong person and you’ve survived something unimaginable” 

“Sometimes I don’t feel so strong I still have dreams about it not as often but it comes back sometimes,” she stops for a second thinking 

“I still sleep with my nightstand lamp on and a gun next to me” 

Emma squeezes her hand 

“That’s okay Gina it doesn’t mean you’re not strong it means you’re cautious I don’t know if you’ll ever feel safe again but I hope that here you will,” she looks softly towards her new partner 

“I’m supposed to be here to help you feel better yet you’re the one trying to make me feel better,” Regina smiles back 

“We’re friends right?” Emma asks 

Regina thinks for a second how she feels about Emma maybe she can be friends with her 

She nods her head yes and Emma smiles big 

“Since we’re friends, we can comfort each other” 

Emma gets up 

“I will hop in the shower can you wait here? We can order food or do you have to leave?” She looks down at Regina 

“I can wait” Regina sits back comfortably 

“Be right back” Regina watches Emma walk down the hallway towards her room 

She pulls her phone out and texts Ruby saying that everything will be okay for now

She doesn’t wait for a reply she puts her phone away and gets up taking some trash from the living room into the kitchen 

She goes back in the living room she walks towards a wall full of pictures she didn’t even notice before 

Regina smiles at all the silly pictures of Emma and Charlotte 

There’s a bunch of them together and a couple with Ruby and some lady she never saw before 

She arches her eyebrow to one with Emma’s ex wife and Connor 

Emma touches Regina’s arm softly, so she doesn’t startle her 

“That was Charlotte’s Birthday last year I only have it up because she insisted on me putting it up”

Regina smells Emma’s vanilla body wash or was it lotion? She doesn’t know, but it smells so calming and nice 

“It’s a beautiful picture you look so happy”

“I was only happy that day to be around my baby girl but her mother insisted on bothering me the whole time,” Emma steps back and sits on the couch 

“What’s the story with you two? If you don’t mind me asking?” Regina turns around to find Emma sitting down with her wet hair down and a simple t-shirt and jeans on ‘God she’s freaking gorgeous’ she smiles towards the blonde 

Emma gestures towards the space next to her on the couch 

“Since we’re friends, now I might as well tell you” Regina sits down next to her and crosses her leg 

“You don’t have to Emma I was just wondering”

Emma shifts and sits, so she’s facing her 

“I don’t mind so Serena was my best friend when we were younger and since her dad took me in after my parents died we were even closer than before,” Emma grabs her phone quickly 

“Before I continue would you like to order something to eat?” 

Regina thinks about it 

“Maybe I can cook us something? Do you have anything in that kitchen other than toast?” She smirks 

“Ha ha you’re funny Gina and I do but you don’t have to cook” 

Regina laughs out loud 

“I am funny Em-ma I don’t mind cooking I enjoy it,” she gets up from the couch 

“Show me what you got Swan” 

Emma likes the way her last name sounds coming from the brunette 

They make their way into the kitchen 

“Well, you can look in here and see what you would like to make,” Emma shows Regina the pantry and fridge 

Regina looks at everything 

“Do you like Italian food?” She arches her eyebrows which is sexy as hell to Emma 

“Half Italian here lady I love it!” Emma smiles big 

“How about lasagna?” She hears Emma’s stomach rumbling she can’t help but laugh out loudly 

Emma blushes 

“That sounds amazing” she rubs her tummy hoping to calm the beast inside down 

“When was the last time you ate?” Regina turns her back grabbing all the ingredients she will use 

“You cleared out all the containers from the living room so I’ve been surviving on Chinese food,” Emma steps up close 

“Do you need help?”

Regina gets that sweet scent of vanilla again so she takes a deep breath 

“Chinese is not healthy and no thank you” she turns back around and find Emma close to her 

Emma takes a step back startled 

“Are you sure?” She looks away blushing 

“Swan sit down” Regina points towards the kitchen’s chair 

“So bossy” Emma laughs as she goes to sit down

Regina walks towards the door as Emma keeps watching her and she takes her heels off 

“Did you work today?” Emma asks

“Yes, I did” Regina walks back into the kitchen 

“With heels?” Emma smirks 

“I told you I have extra pairs in my bag,” she laughs

She puts the ingredients together 

“Wait, Gina do you want some wine or something else to drink?” 

Regina smiles 

“Didn’t you have enough to drink miss Swan?” 

“I was offering for you not me” Emma drums her fingertips on the counter 

“In that case I’ll have some wine” Regina turns back towards the stove 

Emma gets up and goes back into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine cooler 

Not wanting to go into Regina’s personal space she turns around 

“Can you grab a class right on top of you in that cupboard?”

“Sure thing darling” Regina lets the endearing word slip 

Emma smiles loving that word 

Regina opens the cupboard but frowns as she tries to grab a glass but she lifts herself up on the tip of her toes reaching out for a glass not reaching enough 

She huffs in annoyance when she hears Emma chuckling 

“Really miss Swan?” Regina turns around with a serious face 

Emma doesn’t think before she moves in real close to Regina and reaches up grabbing the glass from the cupboard 

Regina bites her lip that Emma’s so close to her and how she can just go back on her tiptoe and kiss those perfect soft lips 

She watches Emma gulp loudly and watches her tongue slowly coming out to wet her lips 

“Here you go” Emma holds the glass still close to Regina

Regina looks down and laughs trying to ease the mood and trying to calm her racing heart

“Thank you for the empty glass miss Swan,” she smirks

“Oh” Emma looks down as well 

“I’ll just fill this up while you continue to do that” she waves her hand towards the stove and takes a big step back and walks back to the bottle of wine sitting on the counter 

“I hope you don’t mind having red” She says as she opens the bottle and pour some in the glass for Gina 

“Red is perfect” Regina reaches out for the glass as Emma hands it to her their fingers brush against each other and they both feel butterflies in their stomach

“Thank you, Emma” Regina takes a sniff of the glass and takes a small sip 

She smiles at the taste 

“God this is so good” she moans as she takes another sip 

Emma stands there gaping at the sight in front of her

Regina opens her eyes after taking a sip and blushes hard 

“I’m glad you like it” Emma beams at her trying to put her at ease she moves back to her seat and Regina turns towards the stove

“So Miss Swan-“

“Emma” she hears before she can finish her sentence 

She snorts 

“So Em-ma you’re half Italian and you know your wine,” she puts her glass down 

“What other surprises are there?”

Emma watches Regina move around the kitchen and it feels good to have her around

“If I tell you everything it won’t be a surprise and that’s no fun”

Regina laughs loud

Emma loves that sound already 

“Well, tell me some things about yourself”

“How about we both ask questions and answer to get to know each other?” Emma asks 

“Sounds good Emma but first where’s your oven pan for the lasagna?”

She looks at Emma and sees her point towards a door at the counters

She opens it and grabs a glass one 

“So shoot darling what do you want to know?” She goes back into working not before taking another sip from her glass 

“If you could travel anywhere where would it be?” Emma asks right away 

“Hmmm simple Italy,” Regina answers 

“You’ve never been there?” 

“Not yet, I want to but what about you?”

“Yeah, I went to visit my dad’s side of the family”

“Did you enjoy it?” Regina asks as turns around and takes a spoon blowing on it softly at the sauce on it 

Emma licks her lips again 

“Yeah-“ she clears her throat 

“Yeah it was beautiful and amazing”

“Here try this please” Regina steps closer to Emma holding out the wooden spoon 

Emma eyes the spoon and back at Regina 

“Go on Em-ma try it” she holds out the spoon

Emma leans in and takes the spoon into her mouth slowly while looking into Regina’s eyes and Regina watches her carefully feeling wetness between her legs 

She pulls back from the spoon “Mmmm Gina this is amazing!” She licks her lips again 

Regina sees a little stain of sauce on the corner of Emma’s lip and without thinking she lifts her hand up to her face and uses her thumb to wipe the side of Emma’s lips 

Emma sits there in shock but watching as Regina takes her thumb and licks it but turns back around 

“That is good” Emma feels watches Regina’s backside as she walks back to the stove 

“So where would you like to travel if you could?” 

Emma thinks for a second 

“Definitely Ireland” 

“Why’s that?”

“I’m fascinated with all the green lands and how beautiful it looks in pictures plus my parents went there for their honeymoon” 

Regina smiles “I wouldn’t mind going to Ireland I heard it’s beautiful” 

She continues 

“So Emma you were about to tell me what happened between you and Serena will you still tell me?”

Emma stays quiet for a while trying to process what the hell just happened she shifts on the chair she’s sitting

Regina takes everything to the counter in front of Emma so she can put everything together and listen to the story 

“Um yeah so we were best friends at a young age and when my parents died we got even closer specially living under the same roof,” Emma pauses and watches Regina putting the lasagna together 

Regina lifts her eyebrow waiting 

“So in high school Serena started dating this girl we were both friends with I got furious not knowing at the time that I had feelings for her until Conner one day saw me staring daggers into Serena’s girlfriend and he helped me understand what I was feeling” 

“Connor knew you both were gay?”

“Oh yeah, he did well he knew about me before I even knew” she smiles at the memory of him talking to her and telling her he would love her no matter what and that her parents would’ve been proud to have a wonderful daughter 

“Anyway, I never saw Serena like a sister so after that girl broke her heart she kept dating many guys but one night I was watching tv and she was out with some guy she came home crying because he tried to get her to have sex with him when she wasn’t ready” 

“That’s horrible!” Regina finishes the lasagna and turns the oven on to preheat 

“I wanted to punch him but she stopped me and just asked me to hold her while she cried” 

“Miss Swan the savior” Regina beams at Emma 

Emma laughs 

“Yeah well that night I held her until she stopped crying and when she looked at me I knew I had to tell her how I felt so I did but she pulled away and ran to her room she wouldn’t talk to me for days”

Emma sighs at those memories all coming back to her 

“I upset her because I always told her everything but I held on to that for a while and after two days she just walked into my room and kissed me,” Emma smiles 

“That was my first kiss”

“That’s sweet Emma what led up to where you can’t stand being around her?”

“You caught on to that, huh?”

“It’s a little obvious honey” Regina puts the lasagna in the oven when she hears the beeping 

She takes a sip of her glass while leaning on the counter 

“I like that” Emma says with a smile 

“What?” Regina asks

“Nothing” Emma blushes because she was about to tell Regina that she likes when Regina uses endearment words towards her

“So we stayed together for a long time and we got married”

“So young?” 

“Well, we didn’t really think things through but Connor was there supporting us through it” 

“That’s sweet” Regina says and takes a huge gulp of her wine 

Emma gets up and grabs the wine from the counter she takes the glass from Regina’s hand and pours more wine 

“Trying to get me drunk Emma?” With a soft smile Regina takes the glass back 

“I would never milady I’m just a humble servant trying to serve the queen,” she playfully bows 

Regina tries to hold in her laughter but bursts of laughter 

“Funny my peasant but please go on” She moves her hand as if it’s for Emma to continue with the story and Emma thinks she looks like a queen doing that gesture 

She pushes her back against the opposite side where Regina is standing and leans against it 

“We trained hard after our wedding to get to where we are now and we both supported each other when one wanted to quit so after we settled with our jobs we took the next step,” She lifts her phone showing Regina the picture of her and Lottie 

“Who had her?”

“We did IVF but Serena was the one who got pregnant but my gene must be strong because the little one came out looking just like me,” she smiles softly 

“She’s truly a mini version of you,” Regina smiles too 

“Oh, trust me I know even the attitude too” 

“So what happened after that?” 

“We were happy you know I mean at least I was but Serena started coming home late every night and always saying it was work holding her back late” 

Emma cringes at how stupid she was for believing that for a while 

“She would seek me in the bedroom as well,” she runs her hands on her face 

“She would come home from being with him, shower and get into our bed seeking me every time” 

Regina tightens her jaw ‘how freaking disgusting god! Poor Emma’ 

Emma walks to the fridge and grabs a small bottle of apple juice and opens it taking a big gulp 

“How did you find out?” Regina asks after a brief silence 

“He used to work with her and one night I wanted to surprise her at work with late night dinner and Connor was at our apartment watching Lottie because I wanted to do something nice for Serena since she was always working so late,” Emma stops and laughs at how stupid she was 

Regina looks up startled 

“I’m just laughing at how stupid I was from not thinking anything of that to begin with,” Regina moves next to Emma 

“Who would have known honestly? Was she ever cold towards you?”

“I’m a detective Gina I should have known, and no she was always sweet I think that’s why it was so hard”

“Want to sit in the living room?” Regina nods yes and Emma grabs the bottle of wine and makes her way into the living room with Regina right behind her 

They both sit down 

“So what did you do when you saw that?” Regina crosses her legs and takes a sip from her wine she brings the glass towards Emma 

Emma looks at her and smile but lifts her small bottle of juice 

“I’ll stick with this for now” 

“I went back home to my daughter and when I got there she was already sleeping and Connor saw right away something was wrong” 

“Did he know?”

“Connor? No, he didn’t”

“That must have been hard for him as well right?”

“Oh yeah, I mean he raised us both, and he was so happy that we were together and gave him a granddaughter since his other sons doesn’t live around here and he can’t see his grandchildren”

“So Connor held me as I cried but when Serena got home I was sleeping on the couch I woke up with him telling her to leave before I woke up and that when I was feeling up to talking, I would but she needed to leave” 

“He did that?” Regina asks with a surprise look on her face 

“Definitely he would always come over after work to be with me and Lottie”

“Did she reach out to you after leaving?”

“She wouldn’t stop calling but I was already seeing a lawyer to get the divorce”

Regina smiles and reaches out for Emma’s hand squeezing it lightly 

“She didn’t want to sign the papers, and she started stalking me everywhere so one day Connor set us up right in front of him and he told us what would happen”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he told me I would have to let Serena see Lottie, and that I was hurting Lottie since she would always ask for mommy and he said we would meet a lawyer to make sure we both agreed on all the terms of the divorce” 

“Yet you barely get to see her why?” Regina’s confused 

“After the divorce we both had one week with Lottie but I messed up,” Emma feels ashamed for everything that happened 

Regina feels that something is holding Emma back 

“Hey,” she whispers “I will not judge you darling I can’t picture what you were going through, but I bet it was rough” 

Emma hesitates for a while 

“I started drinking a lot and bringing ladies here while Lottie was here with me” she cringes at that she looks up at Regina expecting disgust but she saw nothing but a supportive look

“She found out?” Regina asks 

“She came here one morning to take Lottie to school and saw the lady here so she asked if I did that often while Lottie was here I couldn’t just lie” 

“So now she makes up the rules?” Regina feels bad for Emma 

“Yeah now she gets the say when I get to see my child,” Emma tears up 

“I’m sorry Emma” Regina rubs her thumb on Emma’s hand 

“It was my fault really I should have asked for help or focused on my child but I didn’t”

“You’re only human honey and it’s okay to make mistakes you were going through a rough time”

“I just wish things would have differed from what they are now”

“Do you wish that you were with her?”

Emma frowns 

“Fuck no! She cheated on me and I can never forgive or forget that” 

“I understand” they hear a beeping coming from the kitchen 

“I understand that” Regina stands so does Emma

“I’m going to the bathroom be right back,” Emma says as she walks away 

Regina makes her way into the kitchen and sighs ‘poor Emma she’s been through so much’ She takes the lasagna from the oven and checks to make sure everything is okay 

She hears a knock on the door so she walks to the hallway and knocks on Emma’s bedroom door 

“Emma?” She knocks again but doesn’t hear a reply so she opens the door and steps in feeling like she’s invading Emma’s personal space she takes in the huge King bed and the dark scheme of the room 

“Emma?” She calls out again 

She hears a faint “Yes Gina” coming from a door far to the right 

“There’s someone knocking on the door”

“It must be Ruby or Mary can you please check and let them in?”

“Sure,’ Regina walks out of the bedroom ‘Who’s Mary? Maybe that lady in the picture with Emma and Ruby’

She hears a rapid knocking 

“Coming! Hold on” she rushes to the door and looks at the peephole 

‘Oh shit! It’s Serena I really dislike her now’ 

She fixes her clothes and puts on a charming but fake smile on while opening the door 

Serena’s face is priceless when she sees her 

Lottie is with her and she lets go of her mother’s hand and runs into Regina’s leg hugging her 

“Gina!” Lottie giggles and keeps a hold on her legs 

“Hi sweetie” she puts her hand on the little blonde’s wild curly head 

“What are you doing here?” Lottie asks while looking up 

Serena is so pissed “What are you doing here?” She says seething 

“Gina who’s that?” She hears Emma before she can even Reply 

Lottie lets go of Regina and runs to her blonde mom 

“Mama!” She jumps on Emma and she catches her 

“Hi baby girl” Emma laughs at her daughter's way of greeting

“You’re getting big baby soon mama won’t be able to lift you up” she fakes grunts and Lottie giggles at her mothers silliness 

“You silly mama did you miss me?” Lottie asks and gives her mother a kiss 

Emma smiles “I did sweetie” she showers her daughters face with kisses 

She stops when she looks up seeing Gina smiling big and Serena looking straight at Gina with a sour look 

“Serena” she says trying to catch her attention 

“What’s going on?” She’s scared that Serena will say something and ruin her time with Regina but also she wants to spend time with Lottie she doesn’t want her to take her away

Regina feels awkward, so she takes a step back 

“Maybe I should go” she feels disappointed because she was loving her time with the blonde 

“Maybe you should” Serena says not hiding her hate towards Regina 

“No, she’s not going” Emma steps closer to the door while holding Lottie who’s confused why her mother was angry when she was excited minutes before when she thought mama would open the door 

“Lottie will you go with Regina into the living room baby? I need to talk to your mommy,” Lottie nods fast and reaches out for Gina 

Regina is still in shock that Emma is letting her stay but she takes Lottie from Emma and walks towards down the hallway leading towards the living room not before hearing Serena 

“Are you seriously sleeping with her Emma?”

Emma sighs 

“No, I’m not sleeping with her and it doesn’t matter who I sleep with Serena you need to understand that” 

Serena steps close 

“You just let a stranger near our kid” 

“She’s not a stranger” 

Serena laughs harshly 

“How long have you known her?”

“Long enough okay! Now what do you want?”

Serena takes a deep breath 

“I wanted you to watch Lottie for the night but I’ll just take her to my dad’s house” 

“No, you won’t I’ll watch her,” Emma insists 

“Not when you have that woman in here,” she points towards the hall 

“She’s my daughter Serena and I trust Regina”

“I don’t know her Emma” 

“I do Serena”

“Do you like her?” Serena looks at Emma with sad eyes 

“I don’t know yet but even if I did Serena, you can’t use that to keep me away from Lottie you need to understand that”

Serena is ready to protest 

“Listen Serena if I date anyone at all I must be 100% comfortable with them before they meet Lottie I know I fucked up in the past but this time it’ll be different okay?”

Serena nods 

“Fine. Here are her things” She hands Emma their daughter’s bag 

Emma looks at Serena and frowns at what she’s wearing it’s not something she would typically wear

“Going anywhere special?”

“I have a date” Serena cringes 

Emma smiles but this time a genuine smile 

“Good for you Rena”

Serena looks surprised 

“You haven’t called me that in a long time”

“I think talking about what happened has helped me move on a little past the hate” Emma smiles at how light she feels ever since talking to Regina 

Serena notices the smile and she frowns a bit 

“You like her” Emma totally misses what she just said 

“What?” Emma looks confused 

“Nothing listen take care of her okay?”

“Did she eat?” Emma asks

“No, not yet and I hope you won’t feed her junk food,” Serena looks at Emma sternly 

“Regina made lasagna so we’re good,” Emma smiles big 

Serena ignores that

“Emma about your mom I didn’t know until last year but you didn’t want to talk to me and every time I wanted to bring it up I couldn’t,” she stops and looks up with a sad look

“I promise you we will catch him and I’m so very sorry for keeping that from you”

Emma reaches out and pulls Serena into a tight hug 

“It’s okay Rena can’t keep hating you forever,” she tightens her hold 

“I’m so sorry Emma” She can tell that Serena is crying and that this sorry is not just for what information she kept but for everything 

“It’s okay” Emma whispers 

“I love you Emma I think I will always love you”

Emma pulls back and smile 

“I’ll always love you too Rena just not the way you love me now” 

“I know I just want you to know that”

“Thank you” Emma tries to wipe Serena’s tears without smudging her make up 

“Now go on your date and enjoy yourself” Emma turns and calls out for Lottie to say bye to her mother 

Lottie comes running towards the door and jumps on Serena giving her a big hug 

“Bye mommy I love you” 

“I love you too, sweetie”

Serena gives her daughter a tight hug and kisses her head 

“Be good for mama” 

“I’m always good” Lottie grabs her mother’s face with both her small hands and smiles big 

“You look so pretty mommy” Serena laughs and keeps her hold on her daughter 

“Thank you, my little swan” she kisses her daughter’s nose 

She looks over at Emma who’s beaming at the mother and daughter 

“No ice cream before bedtime” she tries to look stern but ends up laughing 

“Mommy” Lottie laughs 

“Don’t worry I will keep an eye on mama” she giggles when she hears Emma protesting 

“Hey! I have to watch out for you young lady not the other way around,” Lottie keeps giggling 

“Okay sweetie mommy’s got to go” she hands over Lottie to Emma and kisses her cheek and leans close to Emma and kisses her cheek as well 

“Take care okay? And I love you both very much” 

“We love you too Rena” Emma answers back and looks at a shocked Lottie 

“Right kid?”

Lottie nods and blows her mommy a kiss 

“Bye mommy! Love you!” 

Serena smiles and turns to leave 

When she makes her way downstairs, she finds her partner 

She smiles sadly towards him 

“Are you ready to get this bastard?” 

He puts a hand on her arm 

“You’ll get back to them in no time”

She stops for a second 

“Why does it feel like I won’t?” He doesn’t hesitate to answer back 

“I told you anything happens we have a full team to back you up and he won’t touch you”

she smiles 

“Well, let’s go get this son of a bitch” he walks towards the car and Serena stops just outside of the passenger's door she grabs her phone and types a message to Emma 

‘I’ll always do anything for you Emma and I’ll always love you so much so that tonight I won’t hesitate to kill him I’ll make him pay for making your mother suffer the way she did but anything happens to me tonight, I hope you won’t let our little one forget me’ 

When she’s about to press send Ethan opens the window 

“We have to go now!” She puts her phone away without sending the message and gets in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what everyone wants to see happening in this story! Comment below and let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you don’t want me to kill Serena off well I have written many versions of this story so I’m not sure which one to post. Comment down below telling me which one you want to read.

Chapter 7

Emma makes her way back inside the apartment while holding Lottie 

“Mama it smells so good in here,” she puts Lottie down 

“Well, Gina cooked” she tries to run her fingers through her daughter’s long curls but Lottie runs away into the living room 

Regina is sitting there looking at her phone and Lottie sits next to her 

“Gina did you cooked for us?” She asks with a sweet smile which causes Regina to smirk 

Emma huffs at her daughter 

“She cooked for me and you don’t get any,” Emma sticks her tongue out 

“Mama sharing is caring!” Lottie turns to Regina 

“Right Gina?” Regina laughs 

“That’s right sweetie and your mama will share right Emma?” Regina arches her eyebrow challenging the blonde to go against her words

Emma huffs and throws herself next to them on the couch 

“Two against one is not fair,” she glares at them 

“Lottie go wash your hands so we can eat,” Emma tells her daughter 

She watches her get up quickly and run 

“Hey! No running in the house,” but no one listens 

Regina turns towards Emma who keeps her head back on the couch with her eyes closed 

“Are you okay?” She’s worried that Serena said something to stress out the blonde 

“Yes, I’m okay it was just weird,” she scrunches up her nose 

“Weird how?” Regina is curious 

“She told me she loves me” Emma says and before Regina can say anything Lottie comes in showing her hands 

“All done mommy let’s go eat!” 

Emma sits up “kid you’re a bottomless pit” 

“Mommy says I get that from you” 

Regina laughs and Lottie looks at Regina like she just won a present 

“Pretty laugh Gina,” Regina blushes 

“I agree with that kiddo let’s go” she stands up quickly and puts her hand out to help Regina up and without noticing what was happening Regina takes Emma’s hand but Emma doesn’t let go she keeps a hold on the brunette’s hand guiding them towards the table that’s between the kitchen and living room 

“Sit I’ll get everything” she gives Regina a stern look and a wink 

Regina blushes more, and she thinks maybe she should stop drinking that damn wine it’s making her blush easily and she’s not one to blush easily 

She helps Charlotte settle on her chair and takes a seat across from her since Emma will sit at the head of the table 

Emma comes back in with plates, forks and knives but walks back to the kitchen and brings back a new glass of wine for Regina and one for herself 

“Kiddo do you want apple juice or just water?”

Lottie scrunches up her nose just like her mother with a thinking face 

“Juice please mommy,” she smiles 

Emma sets everything up on the table and she serves Lottie first and Regina after she grabs a bigger piece for her and Regina smirks at that 

“What? I’m a big girl I need to eat” 

“I’m not saying anything” Regina puts her hand in surrender 

Emma looks at her daughter who’s devouring her food like she hasn’t eaten in days 

“Kid slow down or you’ll end up choking” 

Lottie only shakes her head as if she’s saying okay and keeps on eating 

As soon as Emma takes a bite out of her piece of lasagna, she moans loudly 

“Holy sh- “ she looks at Lottie who’s looking at her with wide eyes back to Regina who’s smirking 

“Holy cow! Gina this is amazing!” 

“Nice save” Regina taunts her 

“Seriously, this is amazing” she devours her piece and Regina watches both mother and daughter eat it’s like watching a smaller version of the blonde 

She shakes her head and laughs while both blondes look at her with big green eyes 

“What’s so funny Gina?” Lottie asks with her mouth dirty with the lasagna’s sauce 

“Your face baby girl” Emma laughs and reaches out with a napkin to wipe her face 

Lottie lets her do it for a while before she moves her face away from her mother to continue eating 

Emma looks towards the brunette and Regina shakes her head while reaching for a napkin and wipes the blonde’s face 

Emma gulps loud and smiles towards her

“Thanks” she whispers 

She tries to slow down on her eating so she doesn’t look stupid around the beautiful lady 

“No problem”

They continue eating and after they were all done Regina helps Emma clear out the table while Charlotte is laying on the couch almost asleep with her a hand on her belly 

Emma chuckles 

“She will pass out soon” 

“Maybe I should go before you put her to bed” she leans against the counter watching Emma rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer 

“Maybe you should wait until I put her to bed and we can enjoy another glass of wine since tomorrow is Saturday we don’t have to worry” 

Regina looks at the blonde and her big green pleading eyes she can’t say no 

“All right, I’ll stay”

“Awesome!” Emma puts the dishes to wash and move her head towards the hallway for Regina to follow 

Once they get to the living room Lottie is sleeping on the couch and slightly snoring 

“I’ll just put her to bed and I’ll be back okay?”

“No problem, I’ll wait here”

Before she can try to sit on the other couch Emma turns 

“Can you grab another bottle of wine since we finished that one during dinner and you can grab any bottle that seems good to you,” she smiles softly and reaches down for her daughter lifting her up slowly 

Regina watches her with a soft smile this side of Emma makes her like her more

‘Wait like her? Yes, Regina you like Emma and you can’t be friends with her,’ she shakes her head and walks towards the kitchen 

She opens the small wine cooler ‘hmmm maybe I shouldn’t mix I’ll take the same wine we were drinking before’ she grabs a new bottle and opens it she grabs new glasses and walks back into the living room with the glasses and the bottle 

She sets them on the coffee table 

Emma comes back in 

“Kid is getting heavy” she moves her arms trying to ease her muscle 

While Regina just stares at Emma’s arms almost drooling 

“You seem strong enough” 

Emma smirks and flexes a little 

“You’re probably right I think I can pick you up” 

Regina laughs 

“In your dreams Swan” she sits down and crosses her legs 

“Now peasant fetch me some wine,” she jokes 

Emma can’t believe how sexy this lady is 

“Right away milady” 

“I like Queen better” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry my Queen” she bows and grabs the bottle of wine and fills up the glasses she hands one to Regina 

She takes a sip out of wine thinking about what she would talk about with Regina she’s getting nervous, maybe it’s the wine she looks down at the glass filled with wine 

“So do you still love her?”

Emma turns her body towards Regina 

“Serena?” She questions 

“Yeah do you love her?” Regina is genuinely curious.

“No, I don’t” Emma answer but that’s not right 

“I love her as a friend as someone who’s the mother of my child but not the way she loves me or the way she says she does” 

Regina nods her head because she understands that 

“Tonight she was acting differently,” Emma bites her lip thinking

“Different how?” Regina leans her back against the couch 

“She was nice, which it’s never the case with her after the divorce” 

“Maybe she sees that acting anything other than that is hurting you,” Regina suggests 

“Maybe but enough about me tell me about you”

“Like what, honey?” 

“Well, how about this ever thought about marriage?” Emma asks with a small smile 

“I did once when I was with my ex Melissa” 

“Tell me about her and what happened if you want to or not if it makes you uncomfortable” Emma grabs a throw pillow from the couch and puts her legs under herself while hugging the pillow 

“She was very smart and studying to be a doctor, we met in college but when we sat down to talk about our life together for the future we realized we didn’t want the same thing,” Regina looks down at her wine glass 

“Like what honey?” Emma tries her best to imitate Regina which causes Regina to giggle loud 

“Hilarious Swan and I wanted kids, and she didn’t”

“So you broke up with her?” Emma asks.

“No, she broke up with me because I wanted to have a kid at a young age but she was not thrilled with that suggestion” 

“I’m sorry” Emma smiles softly 

“Yeah well when I got pregnant she was one of the first people to know and after losing the baby she tried to come back into my life” 

Emma gets angry 

“What?” 

“Oh yeah, she wanted to be there for me but she took advantage of the situation and asked me to give her a chance now that I didn’t have to worry about my pregnancy as if it was nothing as if I wasn’t just raped and my unborn child didn’t die because I was beaten to where all you could see on my body was black and blues” 

Regina gets angry at her ex all over again 

Emma puts her hand on top of Regina’s 

“She’s a bitch for that Regina I’m sorry you had to deal with that shitty person”

“I’m over her but I’ll never be over the fact that I lost my baby”

Emma hesitated but went for it

“Did you try again after that?” 

Regina looks towards the window not wanting to meet her partner’s eyes 

“I’m scared” she whispers 

Emma moves close to Regina 

“Why?” 

“What if I can’t have kids anymore or what if I get pregnant and get depressed again with thoughts of my baby,” she wipes her tears 

“You didn’t seek a doctor to tell you if you can or can’t?” 

“I couldn’t bring myself to do it” 

Emma moves closer 

“Can I hug you?” Regina says nothing but moves closer to Emma she sobs once she feels strong arms wrap around her small frame 

“If you ever want to find out you can call me and I’ll be there with you every step of the way,” Emma whispers in Regina’s ear 

Regina feels a shiver go down her spine 

“Why?” 

“Because no one needs to go through that alone”

Emma keeps her arm around Regina and moves back to look at those golden brown eyes 

“You were here for me when you barely know me and I want to do the same for you” she smiles and reaches up to wipe fresh tears falling from that beautiful face

“Thank you, Emma” Regina bites her lip 

Emma pulls her thumb down to Regina’s lips and pulls lightly on her bottom lip 

“Don’t do that” she whispers and Regina gasps at what she’s feeling in that moment 

Emma thinks she went too far and when she’s about to move back Regina leans forward capturing those soft pink thin lips 

Surprised at what’s happening Emma jumps out of her shock and moves her hand to the back of Regina neck and pulls her close while pushing her tongue against Regina’s lips as asking for an invitation for her to let her in 

When Regina opens her mouth, their tongue touch for the first time and she moans softly against Emma while putting her hand on Emma’s hips pulling her close 

All they can taste from each other is the wine that was shared tonight 

Emma smiles into the kiss and runs her fingers through that short wavy hair 

Regina pulls back with Emma’s lower lip between her teeth 

“Mmm Gina” Emma keeps her eyes closed savoring the sweet taste of the brunette’s mouth 

“Emma looks at me” when Emma opens her eyes she sees dark brown eyes look right at her and filled with lust 

“You’re amazing Em-ma” Regina puts her hand against Emma’s cheek and Emma smiles big 

“Was this wise of us?” 

“Probably not because I’ll be your boss in two months but I don’t think I can be just friends with you,” Regina sighs because she’s waiting for a rejecting 

Emma frowns when she sees the smile from Regina’s face disappear 

“Regina-“ before she can finish Regina tries to get up but Emma keeps her grip on the brunette 

“Where are you going?” 

“I get it Emma I’m sorry for kissing you I should just go” 

Emma smiles 

“Hey beautiful lady you’re not going anywhere” she pushes her arm around Regina’s waist again and kisses her lips softly 

“I don’t want to be friends with you Regina but we have to take it slowly not because of work,” She pauses and grabs her glass of wine with her free hand 

She takes a sip of wine while Regina just watches her confused 

“We just met and I want this to be something good so we need to go slow and get to know each other, go on dates all the cute stuff,” she laughs nervously 

Regina smiles big and kisses Emma she pulls back to look at the blonde 

“I like the sound of that” 

Emma keeps her arm around Regina but leans up against the couch she sighs big with a smile on her face

“What?” Regina asks 

“Come here cuddle with me” she tries to pull Regina towards her side and Regina complies and cuddles to Emma’s side 

She reaches out for the brunette’s hand with her right hand and intertwine their fingers 

“Does it feel like we’ve known each other for a long time? Because it feels like that to me and it’s an amazing feeling which is another reason I want us to go slow” 

Regina pushes her face against the crock of Emma’s neck and smile 

“Yeah it does” she whispers 

Emma runs her hand down to Regina’s hip and squeezes which makes Regina giggle like crazy 

“Oh, my god you’re ticklish?” 

Regina squirms against her 

“Emma stop it!” She tries to move but Emma keeps her on a tight hold 

“Okay! Okay I’ll stop” They stay against each other enjoying the warmth of each other’s body 

“I like this” Regina whispers and kisses Emma’s neck 

Giving Regina’s hand a squeeze

“I do too” 

Emma let’s go of her hand and runs it through the brunette’s wavy hair 

“You have soft hair just like I imagined,” she keeps playing with her hair 

“You pictured what my hair would feel like?” Regina keeps her face hidden from the blonde 

“I pictured a lot of things but I always had to remind myself that you were my work partner”

Regina doesn’t say much 

“I did too Swan” she kisses her neck again but moves back 

“I should go home” 

“No, you should stay” Emma tries to make a grab for Regina but she’s up before she can do it 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” She grabs her purse and jacket 

Emma gets up, and she laughs on how cute Regina is and how short she is 

“Hanging out with Lottie until her mother comes to pick her up,” Regina nods her head 

“Want to join us for breakfast?” 

Regina thinks about it and frowns 

“What about Lottie?”

Emma frowns as well 

“What about her?” Emma moves closer to Regina putting both her arms around the brunette because she can do that now 

“She’s smart and will question what’s going on between us” 

“She probably will but she already thought you were my girlfriend the first time she met you,” Emma laughs at Regina’s shocked face 

“She did?”

“Oh yeah! But don’t worry I’ll tell her you don’t have that many friends here and we can’t leave poor Gina all alone,” Emma exaggerates her voices into a dramatic moment 

Regina laughs as her eyes shine at the blondes silliness 

“Okay, I’ll join my two favorite blondes” 

“Good, now give me my goodnight kiss” she pulls the brunette close and the only thing she hears before she kisses Regina is a small gasp

She kisses those soft plump lips and bites Regina’s bottom lip softly and squeezes her small frame against her own body 

Regina pulls back but keeps her forehead against Emma’s with her eyes closed 

“You need to stop kissing me like that” 

Emma smiles 

“Why?” 

“You’re driving me crazy” she feels the wetness between her legs and she wants nothing more than to throw the blonde on the couch and get on her to have her way with her 

“I’ll never stop but I’ll let you go for now before you attack me,” Emma giggles and Regina shoves her away 

“Walk me to the door” Regina turns around but grabs Emma’s hand walking them to the door 

Once they get to the door Emma watches Regina put her heels back on and when she's done Emma pulls Regina against her kissing her again and pushing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth before she can pull away Emma pushes her softly against the door 

She pulls back enough to see Regina breathing heavenly 

“Is this okay?” She asks with a worried voice 

Regina snaps out of it 

“Emma if I feel uncomfortable with anything I’ll let you know but you don’t need to be scared of breaking me”

Emma hesitates 

“I just don’t want to remind you of anything”

Regina pulls Emma close by her hips 

“You won’t okay? I want you and this is more than okay,” she smiles and kisses her softly 

“But I should go now” 

Emma pulls back and opens the door 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, you will” she gives her a soft kiss and walks out 

Emma sticks her head out into the hallway watching Regina walk towards her apartment 

“Goodnight?” She pouts 

Regina turns around 

“Goodnight darling” she blows her a kiss 

Emma being silly she catches and puts it in her pocket 

Regina looks at her questioning her silly action 

“I’ll save that for when I’m in bed and it’ll be my goodnight kiss before I fall asleep” 

Regina covers her mouth, so she doesn’t laugh out loud in the hallway 

Emma smiles 

“Goodnight my queen” she watches Regina open her door and before the brunette disappears inside, she waves bye.

Emma goes inside her apartment and leans against the door she sighs 

‘My god my day was so horrible until that sweet angel showed up’ 

She laughs 

‘Oh, my god I’m seeing the most beautiful lady in the world’ she says out loud and walks all the way to her room smiling like a goof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!

Chapter 8

Emma woke up the next morning with her phone ringing so she pressed down on without looking just hoping to shut it up

She sighs when it stops ringing but it starts ringing again without opening her eyes she grabs it and answer

“It’s a Saturday you better have a damn good reason to be calling me”

“Emma!” Ruby says into the phone

“What?” She barely recognizes who it is

“Emma something happened to Serena!”

Emma sits up fast

“What happened with Serena?”

“Come to the station” Ruby insists

“No Ruby what happened?” Emma is already up and getting dressed

“I shouldn’t tell you it before you get here”

“RUBY! What happened?” She screams into the phone

“She was kidnapped last night and we can’t find her”

The line goes in silence for a minute

“Emma are you still there?”

“Please tell me it wasn’t him Ruby” Emma sits on her bed in shock

“I can’t lie to you Emma”

“I’m coming now and I hope to god no one tries to stop me today or I’ll freaking kill them” she hangs up before Ruby can say anything else

She thinks back to all the bodies they found and she shouldn’t even think about Serena being one of those bodies

‘God I know I haven’t talked to you in a while since my parents but I’m begging you right now please don’t do this to me I don’t think I will be able to survive this and I can’t lose Serena please please god watch over her please don’t let my daughter have to go through what I went through’ she says out loud with tears running down her face

She grabs her phone and sees a good morning text from Regina but she ignores it and calls Mary explaining to her what’s happening

About 20 minutes later Mary shows up to Emma’s apartment

Emma opens the door still in shock

“Mary thank you for coming” she hugs her friend tight

“No problem you know I’ll always be here for you and little Swan”

Emma tries to smile but it’s not sincere

“She’s still sleeping but when she awakes tell her I had to work”

“I got it Emma you should go”

“Of course” Emma grabs her jacket and badge

“See you later Mar”

“Emma I know you’ll find her”

She hugs her friend again before leaving the apartment Emma looks at the door next to her apartment and decides to just do it

Emma knocks on the door and soon she hears footsteps coming towards the door

Regina swings the door open already dressed

“I know” she says before Emma can say anything and wraps her arms around the blonde

Emma hugs her back

“I can’t deal with losing her Gina”

“I know darling this is why we’re going to find her”

She pulls back and walks back inside grabbing her jacket and purse

“Let’s go” she locks the door and grabs Emma’s hand.

They make their way into the station but not holding each other’s hands because they didn’t want any gossip about them

Ruby sees Emma and runs to give her a tight hug

“We’re all on it blondie and we are going to find her”

“Thanks Rubes” Emma pulls back

She looks towards Logan’s office and sees him standing there with Connor

The three ladies make their way towards them

Connor was the first one to speak

“Emma, Logan told me what happened I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner” He moves close to hug her but Emma moves back

“Hello Sir” she puts out her hand and he looks at her shocked

Regina looks at Emma and she can’t tell what Emma’s feeling in that moment because her eyes are hard and her expression is blank

It’s as if Emma is a completely different person

Connor shakes her hand but his eyes are filled with sadness

He turns towards Regina

“It’s good to see you again Reggie”

Regina gives him a small smile and shakes his hand when he puts it out for her

Emma looks a little confused at the nickname but she turns towards Logan

“Boss what do we know? What the hell happened?”

He asks to see all of them in his office

Once everyone is inside he rubs the back of his neck

“Serena went undercover yesterday once we found where the bastard frequently goes to drink”

“I don’t think you understand what I’m asking Hammer what the fuck did you do to let this fucking shit happen?” Emma gets in his face

“You let Serena the commissioner’s daughter near a fucking monster and you fucked up by letting him kidnap her?”

Connor is about to say something but feels a hand on his arm he looks over at Regina and she shakes her head because she knows if he gets in the middle of it right now Emma will rip one at him and he doesn’t need that right now

“Emma you need to understand she wanted to do this and we had the best team out there keeping an eye on them”

“You didn’t have the best Hammer I should have been there but you wanted to keep me away from this” Emma is getting angry she takes a deep breath

“He knew how to get her out of there without us spotting them I don’t know how he did it but we tried our best Emma we had eyes on them the whole time until we realized someone had hacked the cameras and we kept seeing a rewatch”

“You didn’t have anyone else undercover inside?” Regina asks a little confused

“He would have known so we didn’t”

Emma eyes are blazing with madness she grabs Logan by his collar and pushes him against the wall getting right in his face

“This is your fault you damn piece of shit how could you?!”

Connor has had enough he tries to pull Emma off of Logan but she’s determined that they all listen

“You kept me away from this case I could have help! you did this!”

Finally Connor pulls her off

“Stop it Emma!”

“You will pay for this Logan” she points at him

“It wasn’t him that took you off the case Emma” Connor finally says

“I did it and I would do it again and again”

Emma looks at the man like he’s crazy

“Are you serious right now? You put your own daughter in danger knowing what could happen to her did you even stop for a moment to think about your granddaughter?”

“Serena is strong Emma she knew what she was going into the moment she volunteered”

Emma gives them the coldest laugh ever

“You both are idiots! Do you realize that right now he could be do whatever he wants with her?! The mother of my child and you’re both still talking like she’s just any other person!”

She runs her fingers through her hair

“She’s your daughter! Yet you’re so calm”

Connor takes a step forward

“Do you think I don’t know that Emma! I have been doing everything in my power to get her back and don’t you say that or think that I don’t care. I would do anything to get her back”

“Guys sorry to interrupt but we should really be out there looking for her instead of standing here and fighting” Ruby speaks out

Connor turns towards Logan

“Let her back in”

Logan is about to protest but Connor stops him

“She’s your best detective let her find my daughter”

He looks at Emma

“Find her” he grabs a file and gives it to her

“Here’s everything we have so far on him and if you need anything at all you tell me and I’ll provide it but you find my daughter Emma”

“I promise you I will find her but Connor?”

“Yes?” He looks straight at her

“Don’t ever lie to me again” she grabs the file and leaves before anyone else can say anything

Before Regina can follow Emma out Connor grabs her hand

“We need to talk later on Reggie”

She smiles

“Sure” she walks away from him not seeing Emma’s confused face looking at them from her desk

She turns towards Ruby

“Did you know about this undercover operation?”

Ruby shakes her head no

“No, I only found out today as well”

“Do you know if Ethan was there?”

“Yeah he was there”

Emma takes a quick look at the file

Regina comes around asking to see the file Emma hands her the file

She gets up

“Ruby will you come with me to talk to the bartender that was working last night?”

Regina looks confused

“Sure Em” Ruby walks to her desk to retrieve her jacket

“Why can’t I come with you?” Regina asks

“Because Regina I’m not playing by the rules in the book right now and you don’t need to witness that” in reality Emma doesn’t know what’s going between Regina and Connor she doesn’t want to be around Regina right now

“Emma I’m your partner”

“You will also be my boss soon so no you can’t come” Emma walks away from Regina before she can even say anything

Emma and Ruby makes it to the car

“What’s the deal with that Emma?”

Emma starts driving towards the bar

“There’s something going on with them and I don’t want her to see if things doesn’t go my way with the bartender”

Ruby smirks

“Are we going off the books?”

“You know it partner” Emma drives faster

Once they’re at the bar they see cop cars still there

Emma tightens her jacket closer to her keeping the cold out it’s so cold today

She walks into the bar and sees a couple of familiar faces around the bar they stare at her with a sympathetic face as she passes by them

“Hi I’m detective Swan I’m working this case I would like to ask you a couple of questions” she says towards the bartender who’s sitting at the booth with another cop

“I already told them everything I know” he looks towards the cop who stays quiet

“I see but I’m asking for you to tell me so go ahead” she crosses her arm

Ruby stays quiet as well she doesn’t get in Emma’s way when she’s off the books

“Listen lady I have been here all night answering questions maybe one of your friends here in blue can tell you the same thing I told them”

Emma smirks

“If I wanted to hear it from them don’t you think I would have asked them instead? But I didn’t”

She motions the cop to move and she takes his seat

“So tell me what did you see?”

The bartender put his elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand

“I saw a guy with a lady and they left together that’s what I saw” he gives her a creepy smile

Emma loses it

She kicks him in his leg under the table

“HEY! What is your problem lady?!”

She gets up from the booth and grabs him by his leather jacket lifting him up to his feet

“You tell me now what happened or I will arrest you right now” she keeps a hold on his jacket

He tries to push her away but she twists him around by his arm pushing him upper body on the table while holding his arm in a painful position he yelps in pain

“LADY ARE YOU CRAZY?”

No one does anything but stares

She says in a calm voice

“I’m past crazy you see the women that was kidnapped is someone I care about and I would really like to find her but I’m wasting my time with you so I will ask again what do you know?” She pushes on his arm again making him scream

“Okay, okay I will tell you but please let go of me”

She steps back and lets him stand he rubs his shoulder

“She showed up and sat right there” He points towards a stool at the bar

“She ordered whiskey on the rocks and when I tried to flirt with her she just told me she was waiting for her date”

Emma rolls her eyes

“Get to the point”

“Anyway this creepy guy shows up and they start talking but he looked like he was in love with her or something”

“In love with her how?”

“He kept lifting his hand up to her hair and fixing it, he would smile and get close to her but I can tell she was getting uncomfortable”

“You didn’t say anything?” Ruby questions

“Not really most guys that come around here are always creepy plus she stayed still next to him”

“Did hear their conversation?” Emma asks

“He kept saying that she had beautiful hair and if she wanted to get out of here but she insisted on them staying here”

“Did you see them leave?”

“No but before they left I remember him being on his phone as she was talking which was weird because right when he saw her his attention was just on her”

“Have you seen him here before?”

“Yeah but never with someone just him alone and he would always sit in one of the booths”

She grabs her phone and shows him it

“Have you seen any of these ladies in here before?”

He grabs her phone

“I don’t usually work all night shifts but my manager does”

He turns towards a lady who’s talking to another cop

“Sam can you come here?”

The blonde lady walks towards them

“Wassup?”

“Hi I’m detective Swan and this is my partner detective Lucas we were wondering if you have seen any of these ladies around here before?” She hands the lady her phone

“Yes, I have seen them here before” she keeps looking at the phone

“They actually look like the lady from last night”

Emma takes her phone back

“Where did they leave from?”

“We have a back door but no one knows about that it’s this way” she motions towards the hallway and walks as the detectives follow

“I saw them walking towards here I thought they were going to the bathroom to have a quickie”

Emma sighs

“I don’t understand why would Serena go with him?” She looks at Ruby as if she would know the answer to the question

Ruby looks at the manager

“Did anything seem strange to you when they walked this way?”

“The way he had his grip on her arm maybe?”

“Your camera weren’t working either?” Emma asks

“No, but were working before everything happened”

“He must have hacked your system” Emma looks at the door which is open

She steps outside and sees more cops out there

“You have seen him here before did you see what kind of car he drives?”

“I told the other detectives it’s a silver Toyota Camry”

“What other detectives did you talk to?” Emma asks

The manager thinks for a while

“I think his name was Ethan and his partner Rosie”

“Okay thank you for talking to us” Emma smiles

“No problem detective let me know if you need anything else I’m always here”

“Thank you” Emma takes a look around the alley she turns towards Ruby

“You would think they would had someone back here watching”

“Emma no one knew about this back door but the people that work here”

“He knew Ruby”

She looks down sighing she sees something on the ground

“What’s this?”

She bends down taking a closer look

“Rubes that’s blood” she looks up

“I’ll get the forensic team to come back here and take a sample”

Em hopes that it’s not Serena’s blood

Emma looks around the area until her eyes land on a camera inside of the building beside the alley

She walks towards Ruby

“There’s a camera in that building” she points

Ruby looks up

“Maybe in that angle we can see something from here”

They both walk towards the front of the building

“Apartment building?”

“That camera was on the 2nd floor” Emma says and rings anyone’s door bell on the second floor

“Yes? Who is it?” Someone on the intercom asks

“UPS ma’am” Ruby answers holding in her laughter

“Hold on” she hears the door buzzing

They walk into the building and takes the stairs to the second floor

“I don’t understand why would someone have a camera facing an alley in their apartment?” Emma asks

“Weirdos?” Ruby laughs

“It would have to be one of these two apartments”

Emma knocks on the door and an elderly lady opens the door

“Good morning ma’am I’m detective Swan and this is my partner Lucas we are working a case next door and we noticed someone here had a camera in their apartment is it possible that it’s you?”

“Hello detectives” the elderly lady smiles

“No, it must be next door that guy is always up to no good”

“Up to no good?” Ruby questions

“My neighbor is always holding a camera or recording people without permission”

Ruby looks at Emma with an arched eyebrow

“Thank you ma’am”

“Have a good day detectives”

They walk next door but sees the old lady peeking out her head towards them

They knock on the door three times before a young guy answers

“I didn’t do anything!”

They look at each other confused

“Hi I’m detective Swan I was wondering if we can ask you a couple of questions”

“I already told you I didn’t do anything” the guy answers

“We aren’t here about your odd habit of recording people without their permission” Ruby says

“We just wanted to know if you have a security camera facing the alley?”

He hesitates to answer

“Yes but it’s not a crime”

Emma feels a headache coming in she crosses her arms

“Listen we aren’t saying it’s a crime we were just wondering if last night that camera was working?”

“Yeah they work 24/7”

“We are solving a kidnapping case that happened last night that happened in that alley and we are working if we can take a look at the video?”

“Someone was kidnapped?” He smiles

“Man I knew having those cameras would come in handy one day but yeah come on in detectives” he walks towards his living room with both detectives following him

He goes to his computer bringing up the recording

“Here’s the recordings from last night” he moves and motions for Emma to sit

Ruby stands behind Emma

“Why do you have a camera facing that way?” Ruby asks

“There was some robberies last year around here and they were using ladders to get into people’s home so I got spooked so i made sure to add camera’s by my windows”

“Smart kiddo” Ruby winks towards him

Emma keeps her focus on the recording

She pauses when she sees the bastard

“Here look he parked his car in the alley before going around the bar” she fast forwards and pauses when she sees them

She sees him keeping a hold on Serena’s arm while she’s trying to push him away she hits her elbow on his nose and him banging her head on the car he knocks her out and puts her into the back seat of the car

“That freaking bastard” Emma is furious

“Can I take this video with us?” Ruby asks the guy

“Sure let me sync it to a dvd for you”

Emma gets up and lets him work

“Thank you for this”

“No problem”

After getting the DVD they leave the building

“I don’t understand this Rubes she didn’t fight hard enough why?”

Emma doesn’t understand it because Serena can break free from anyone without hesitation but in the video she was not even trying

“I don’t know Em”

“It looks like she wanted to be kidnapped”

They make their way back to the station

Emma feels light headed so she goes straight into the break room to get some coffee

“Rubes do you want anything from the break room?”

“Donuts please”

Emma walks to the break room and walks in seeing Regina and Connor sitting closely on the couch she’s a little shocked but shakes it off

They both look up and stands up quickly

“Emma I-“ Regina starts but Emma shakes her head

“I honestly don’t have time” she walks to the coffee machine and grabs a mug filling it up with coffee she adds milk and sugar to her coffee

“Emma you should know I dated Regina before and that’s how we know each other and it was after Taylor passed”

Emma feels disgusted with this she doesn’t turn around but keeps stirring her coffee

“We didn’t actually date we had two dates when he was in Boston nothing happened other than dinner” Regina says with a soft voice

“She was just telling me what happened between you two last night Em and I’m happy for the both of you” she hears Connors voice this time

Emma takes a sip of her coffee and grabs two donuts from the plate she turns around

“We found footage from last night Serena didn’t fight him off like I know she could have so if you two are done catching up meet me in the briefing room” she walks out without another word

Connor follows after her

“Emma!” He reaches for her arm

“Hold on”

She stops

“Yes?”

“What is going on with you?” He asks concerned

“What’s going on?” She laughs

“What’s going on is the fact that YOUR daughter was kidnapped and instead of being worried you are playing catch up with your old fling and guess what Connor? Your daughter, my ex-wife could be dead right now but you don’t seem to fucking care” she ends up yelling

He stands taller

“I do care Emma she’s my daughter but I have the best guys and you out there to find her. I know my daughter she will not go down so easily. I am worried! Don’t you dare say that I’m not worried!” He’s furious but Emma doesn’t back down

“Start acting like it instead of being so fucking calm if it was my daughter I would be flipping this city upside down to find her not doing this” she waves the donuts in her hand towards the break room

Everyone is trying not to pay attention to the commotion that’s going on

“You are right detective Swan let’s see what you found” he walks pass her straight into the briefing room

Emma watches him walk away and when she turns her head she sees the person she last wants to see right now so she turns away and goes into the briefing room she hands Ruby the two donuts and takes a sip of her coffee

Hammer puts on the video for them to see

While everyone’s paying close attention the video Emma feels someone behind her she turns her head slightly to the right

“We need to talk” she hears Regina whisper

Emma doesn’t respond she takes another sip

“It was a friendly dinner and he wanted more but I wasn’t ready to date at the time I turned him down” Regina continues

“I never even kissed him Emma it was just dinner please don’t think anything more of that” she begs

Emma looks at the video curiously and moves away from Regina

“Wait, Belle can you go back right when he’s holding Serena’s arm” Belle looks up and goes back to see what Emma’s seeing

“What is it Emma?”

“Okay go back a little more” Emma keeps her eyes on the screen

“Right there stop!” Emma gets close to take a look at Serena’s arm

“Oh my god!” Emma says out loud

Emma puts her mug down and grabs the laptop from Belle quickly

She starts typing on the computer while everyone around her is completely without a clue as to what is going on

Connor steps close to Emma

“What is it?”

Emma keeps typing but answers

“Remember about five years ago I gave Serena a watch that was my mothers watch that my father gave it to her as a gift?”

“Yeah I remember what about it?”

“She wearing the watch!”

Connor is totally confused

“Yes, but what does it have to do with anything?”

Emma laughs

“It’s got everything to do with it” she keeps typing

“My father gave my mother that watch on their anniversary but because my mother once lost the watch she joked around after they found it that he should add a tracking chip on it just in case she lost it again and he did it. I completely forgot about it until now”

She shows him the screen

“Serena’s wearing the watch meaning we know where she is” she shows him on the map the pinging sign

Connor smiles

“Let’s go”

He turns to Hammer

“I want my team there now”

Hammer nods and moves fast out of the room

Emma put the laptop down

Connor puts his hand on her shoulder

“Suit up Swan you’re going as well”

She nods and walks out with determination in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma is putting her vest on when Regina approaches her

“Here let me help you”

She doesn’t say anything but let’s Regina help her

“We need to talk after all of this I’ll say this I didn’t expect to like you like I do and I was scared of telling you and getting this reaction or you not wanting anything to do with me. I’m sorry I kept this from you Emma”

Emma hesitates

“We can talk after this but Regina I don’t like liars keep that in mind” she turns around

“Let’s go people” she yells out

Emma’s sitting in the car on her way to the address she texts Mary letting her know what’s going on she’s super nervous on what’s to happen once she gets to the location

When they’re getting close she radios in for all cops to turn their sirens off she wants to catch this guy off guard and sirens will only attract attention

Once they get there she gets out of the car and takes out her gun she turns towards the group and Connor

“On your command Sir”

Connor turns towards his team

“We’re picking up body heat on the second floor and the first now I think Serena is on the second floor and he’s downstairs so we go silently but we go in hard I want that bastard alive”

Emma has one thought in her head she wants him dead or alive she doesn’t care right now

“Detective Swan I said alive”

She blinks and nods

Ruby knows what Emma’s thinking and she will support her partner no matter what

He explains to them his plan and give them the green light

Emma moves quickly to the back of the house with Ruby and another agent behind her they check slowly if the back door is opened when they see that it unlocked they radio in their status

They hear the go in their headpiece

When she walks into the house she keeps her gun up checking the kitchen once it’s cleared they move to the living room while the other team meets them there

They hear movements coming from an open door Emma moves swiftly towards it and once she pushes it opens little bit she moves back

“Basement” she whispers

“Emma there’s a third person in there be careful” she hears in her earpiece

She sighs

she motions for the agent to throw a gas bomb in the basement and when she’s ready to make a move she hears a loud scream coming from upstairs

She orders some people into the basement while she and Ruby plus a couple of agents makes their way upstairs

When they clear almost every room upstairs Emma makes her way towards where there’s a whimpering noise coming from

“Stand back or she dies” she hears before she can make another move into the room

“Can the snipers get a look inside?” She whispers asking

“We’re trying” she hears in her earpiece

“Why don’t we talk about this? I can come in unarmed and you tell me what you want” she yells out

“Swanny is that you? Oh shit” she hears a disgusting laughter

“You know who I am”

“Of course I do I have been watching you since you were a little girl”

She bites her lip in anger

“Serena are you okay?” Emma yells out

“Oh Swanny she’s is perfect! She pleased me all night long” Emma tightens her grip on her gun in anger

“Emma he’s holding a knife to her throat from what we can see and she barely keeping on her feet” she hears

“I’m asking you again what do you want?” Emma yells out

“I want you to come in here and see this masterpiece but drop your weapon at door”

Ruby shakes her head no

“On my mark Ruby” she whispers

Emma puts her gun down and pushes it to the door putting her hand up

“I’m unarmed and I’m coming in”

She moves towards the door and the sight breaks her heart

Serena is barely awake and stripped naked with bruises and cuts all over her body there’s so much blood all over her body that Emma thinks that if they don’t get her to a hospital fast enough she can die

“Serena” Emma makes a move towards them but he dugs the knife a little deeper on her neck breaking the skin there

“No Swanny stay right there” she stops and sighs

“What do you want? Is it me? You can have me if you let her go” he smiles at her

“I know you have this place surrounded by cops and I know I won’t get out of here alive but I just want to tell you what happened the night your parents died”

Emma gulps loudly

“No one needs to die today but we need to get her to a hospital” she keeps her arms up

“Get her to a hospital? They’ll ruin my master piece” he keeps a tight hold on Serena’s naked body

Emma starts feeling sick just from seeing this

“Can you please tell me what happened that night? I have always wondered” Emma plays along

“I was supposed to go in with them and just kill your parents but when I saw your mother I just knew that I had to have her and they let me” he laughs

Emma tries not to cringe or cry at this moment

“Your father was so mad oh man was he mad” he runs his hand on Serena’s stomach digging into the cuts making her whimper

Emma bites her tongue in anger

“He tried to fight but we were faster and strong so we tied him up to the chair and I had a turn with your mother she was a feisty one just like this one here” he sighs

“She was a beauty and she was my first one can you believe that?”

“She was your first victim?” Emma asks in a voice she doesn’t recognize as her own because she sounds so different

“You’re a real monster” she tries to anger him

“Victim? No, not victim but masterpiece”

“I’m not a monster I’m an artist”

Emma shifts to her right just enough without him noticing to let Ruby peek just a little bit

“She started all of my fantasies and I’m happy for that too bad I had to kill her I should’ve kept her honestly”

Emma has had enough or this

“I think that using a knife to scar and kill women is not art and if it’s art what fascinates you the most about it?”

“Everything from their screams to the thick red blood coming out of their bodies just turns me on” he answers

“Like what you did to Serena?” Emma puts her arm down and he didn’t say anything thank god

“Yes! You’re understanding now Swanny” he pushes Serena’s body to the floor and takes out a gun before Emma can even make a move he point towards her

“Turn around Swan” he waves the gun

She slowly turns and she feels him moving closer

Emma sees a small mirror knowing Ruby is right there watching she mouths in three, two, one

Emma shifts to left quickly and Ruby moves in shooting him right in the head

Emma feel a strong pain on her shoulder and she knows that feeling

“Fuck!” She yells out she grabs her shoulder and looks at her hand seeing blood

She ignores the pain for now and runs to Serena

“Serena!” She tries to wake her but nothing

Ruby takes her jacket and tries to cover Serena’s body

Emma gets down on her knee and tries to see if she’s breathing

“Get the paramedics in here now!” She yells out as someone radios them in

Serena groans and opens her eyes barely trying to hold on

“Em” she whispers

“Serena don’t talk baby” Emma cries

“You found me” Serena tries to smile and she closes her eyes

“Hey! Stay with me Rena” Emma yells

“Where the fuck are they?” Emma asks again

Serena opens her eyes again

“It’s okay Em I-“ she cough and tears comes out of her eyes

The paramedics gets into the room and Ruby helps Emma up so that they can work on Serena

“Please save her!” Emma yells out and Ruby holds Emma back

“Let them work Emma come on” Emma starts fighting against her

“No! Ruby I need to be with her” She yells out crying

“She’s stable for now but we need to get her in a hospital asap” one the paramedics tell them

Emma stops fighting Ruby

“I’m riding with you” the paramedic doesn’t argue

“You’ll need to let me work on her okay?”

Emma nods

They walk out quickly and Emma starts to feel discomfort on her shoulder she starts feeling lightheaded she grabs onto Ruby

“Shit Emma” she grabs her and feels something wet

“Oh shit!” Ruby sees blood

“We need a paramedic here!” Ruby yells out at they see them rolling Serena to the ambulance

The paramedic helps Ruby with Emma

“We will take them both” they walk towards the ambulance

Emma sees Connor crying when he sees Serena and she keeps letting her tears run down her face

She hears him asking what hospital but she focuses her eyes on Serena who the paramedics keeps on working on her

Ruby helps them put Emma in as well

“I’ll see you at the hospital” she moves out of the ambulance and Emma feels one of the paramedics trying to remove her jacket

She musters up all her strength to push his hand away

“No! You help her!” She insists

Emma moves her right hand and grabs Serena’s hand that’s hanging on her side

She leans down “Please fight for Lottie and for me baby please don’t leave” she lets out a sob

Serena wakes up crying out in pain when a paramedic tries to stop the bleeding in one of her wounds and she trashes against it

“Hey! Rena baby it’s okay they’re trying to help you” Emma reassures her trying to calm her down

“Emma?” She hears Serena say with a hoarse voice like she’s been screaming for hours

“Emma I’m so sorry” Serena creaks out

“It’s okay baby” Emma smiles “You’re going to be okay”

Serena keeps crying

“Please tell Lottie I love her Em”

Emma shakes her head

“You will tell her that yourself”

“Emma things are bad they won’t be able to fix me” she whispers because it hurts to talk she coughs and a bit of blood comes out of her mouth

“No! They’ll fix you!” Emma insists again and squeezes her hand

“Emma I love you thank you for giving me a beautiful -“ she pauses and closes her eyes

“Serena!” Emma yells

Serena blinks her eyes

“A beautiful daughter thank you Emma”

“You’re going to be okay baby just hold on a little longer!” She turns to the paramedics “Are we close?”

“2 minutes ma’am”

“You hear that baby? We’re almost there”

Serena turns her head groaning

“You found a good one Emma” she pauses to catch her breath

“She will make you happy”

Emma keeps crying

“Shhhh don’t talk like that Rena”

“I love you Emma”

“I love you too Rena” Emma kisses Serena’s hand that she’s been holding

Serena starts coughing again and more blood comes out

The paramedic tells Emma to move to the side to help Serena and Emma yells out

The ambulance comes to a stop and they rush Serena out with Emma by their side they rush her to an emergency door but won’t allow Emma to go in

Emma cries out for Serena until she starts feeling very lightheaded

Connor rushes into the hospital with his guards

He sees Emma with blood on her hands and a little on her face

He rushes towards her and hugs her not realizing that she’s hurt he squeezes her and she cries out loud in pain

The paramedic that was in the ambulance with them rushes towards them

“She needs to see a doctor right away! She was shot on her shoulder Sir”

Connor opens his mouth but the paramedic beats him to it

“Your daughter just went in straight into the operating room and now I will take your detective in” he says

“She’s my daughter as well” the paramedic nods

“We will take care of her” he gets a couple of nurses to take Emma away

Connor turns towards where Ruby and Regina walks in

Regina gives him a big hug

“Where are they?”

Connor pulls back

“They’re both in there” he points towards the door

“Emma is in there?” Regina is confused but turns to Ruby

“She was shot on the shoulder and didn’t let anyone take a look at it” Ruby answers with tears in her eyes

“How’s Serena?” Regina asks

“Regina that monster did horrible things to my baby” Connor answers with tears running down his face

Regina hugs him again

“They will be okay” she know what Serena went through and she knows it’ll take time but she will be okay eventually

After 2 hours a surgeon comes out to the waiting room filled with cops, detectives

Regina and Ruby stands up from their seat with the commissioner

The doctor approaches them with his clothes stained with blood Connor looks up at the doctor with hopeful eyes

“Commissioner would you want to talk in private Sir?” He eyes the packed room

“Is she okay? Please tell me my baby is okay” Tears are already streaming down his face

“Sir, she’s in the ICU right now and we managed to patch up the deep lacerations and now we’re giving her body a break before trying to go in again this time bringing a plastic surgeon to make sure the scars aren’t all that bad”

“But she’s okay?”

“She’s in a critical condition right now but we are keeping an eye on her”

Connor feels relief course though his body

The doctor hesitates

“Detective Swan is still getting the bullet removed right now as soon as we’re done I will tell someone to come in and get you Sir but there was some damaged to her shoulder and she will need therapy”

Connor run his hand through his hair

“Thank you for saving my daughter and Emma I would appreciate if you don’t tell her anything yet” he puts his hand out and the doctor shakes his hand

When he turns to face the room everyone is smiling at him

He turns towards Ruby and Regina

“She’s going to be okay I’m sure of it she’s a fighter but I’m not sure how she will feel when she wakes up realizing what he did to her” He tells them

“You need to be there for her but don’t push her and it won’t be easy but she will eventually be okay” Regina whispers back

An hour later a nurse comes back telling them that Emma was awake and restless asking about Serena

The doctor was letting only Connor in to see Serena

Connor turns to Ruby

“I’m going to see Serena but would you two go see Emma and explain to her what’s going on? Please?”

“Of course Sir”

Ruby she leans down towards Regina

“Let’s go”

“I doubt she will want to see me Ruby” Regina whispers back

Connor hears them

“She’ll want you there Regina” He says loud enough for her to hear

“I doubt it but okay” she gives him a sad smile

Ruby and Regina makes their way into Emma’s room where they hear her trying to get the nurse to give her information on Serena

“Please can you just tell me if she’s okay? We have a daughter together and I need to know if her mother is okay lady!” Emma yells

When she sees Regina and Ruby she tries to move but feels her shoulder protesting

“Fuck!”

Ruby comes inside of the room

“Lay down Swan” she smiles

“Ruby, please tell me she’s okay!” Emma whispers

Emma takes a look at Regina but ignores those feelings and looks back at Ruby

“Ruby! What’s going on?”

Emma tries to get up again but a sharp pain stabs through her shoulder she cries out and Regina comes to her side quickly trying to get her to lay back down

“Don’t touch me!” She hisses

Regina takes a step back in shock

“Just tell me!” She demands

“I will but calm down!” Ruby sits down next to the chair while Regina just looks hurt by Emma’s reaction so she turns around and walks out of the door

Emma briefly looks at Regina’s retreating back but focuses on Ruby

“She’s okay Emma I mean she’s in critical care right now but she’s alive”

Emma lays back putting her hands on her face and sobbing in relief

Connor comes into her room worried that she’s in pain

He moves fast towards her bed

“Emma are you okay?” He asked worried

She looks up still crying

“She’s okay?” She asks

Connor moves in and hugs her carefully not to hurt her shoulder

“Thank you Emmy for saving her” he whispers to the blonde

Emma moves back as Connor lets her go

“I’m so sorry Connor” she keeps crying

Connor looks confused

“Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for not getting her back in time and he did unspeakable things to her she’s going to have those memories forever” she tries to keep herself from crying

“Emma she’s alive and I know she won’t be the same but she’s here because of you! Both of you” he looks at Ruby as well

“I have to go back to talk to the doctor but I’ll be back later on”

“Connor” Emma with a shaky hand grabs his hand before he can turn

“Connor I am so so sorry” she closes her eyes tightly hating herself

He bends down to her level

Emma opens her eyes red from crying

He hugs her again

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t get there in time”

He pulls back and wipes her tears

“You got her back Emma and she’s alive that’s what matters right now and you did everything you could Emma this is not your fault”

“Can I see her?”

“You need to get some rest and maybe when they discharge you they’ll let you visit her but for now I’m going to go back to see her”

A nurse comes in telling them that she’s going to give Emma meds for the pain

Ruby stops by the door

“Emma do you think you want to talk to Regina?”

Emma nods her head yes she feels back for the way she reacted towards Regina

Ruby goes back out and sees Regina sitting there with her head down

She approaches her

“She wants to see you” Ruby tells her

Regina hesitates at first but Ruby gives her a encouraging smile Regina gets up and goes down the hospitals corridor she hesitates at first to go into the room but when she steps in she wants to cry all over again for the blonde who’s laying on the bed with tears in her eyes

“Emma?” She whispers

Emma opens her eyes fast she bites her lip trying to hold it in but she starts sobbing

Regina moves quickly next to the bed and Emma moves to the side on the bed she taps on the empty space next to her

Regina understands what she’s asking of her so she hops on the bed and puts her arm out letting the blonde cuddle against her as she cries

“I’m so sorry Gina I just don’t know how to feel right now and seeing Serena like that helpless scared me so much”

She doesn’t have to say anything right now she just needs to be here for the blonde she runs her hand up and down the blondes back

“It’s okay darling” she whispers and kisses Emma’s forehead

Emma looks at Regina

“Please don’t leave me” she whispers

“I won’t Emma”

“Promise?”

Regina sees that Emma’s fighting her sleep

“Yes, I promise” and she tends on keeping her promise she’s not leaving the blondes side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to write a couple of chapters. I hope everyone enjoys it! :)


End file.
